Fallen
by msnyx
Summary: When Cali Donovan learns that her sister is in trouble, she is forced to return to a life she abandoned years ago. Will she be able to push the events of the past out of her mind to save the lives of the ones she loves, or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

In no way, shape, or form do I own Prison Break or any of it's characters. Not that I'd mind owning me a Michael Scofield though! Hope you enjoy it. Please review! Thanks!

Fallen

It was around 9p.m. on a Friday night in downtown Los Angelus. The Poison Ivy club was packed. No surprise there, I mean, it's LA on a Friday night. I expected no less then elbow to elbow patrons, generous tips, and plenty of drunken verbal diarrhea which usually resulted in gems such as "If you were a guy… I'd wish I was gay!". I just hope the guy forgets he said that, or he'll wake up in the morning hating himself.

I had just served up a couple of hop, skip, and go naked's, when my boss slash roommate came up to the bar. "There's some chick looking' for a Cali Donovan at the door. You want me to have them send her away or what?" he asked. I was surprised. No one in LA knew that my name was Cali Donovan, so I figured it had to be someone from home. "Uh, let her in I guess." I replied hesitantly, before Brandon disappeared into the crowed.

A couple of minutes later I was mixing up some drinks, my back toward the counter. "Cali?" s voice rang from behind me. Slowly, I turned to see the last person I had ever expected in a place like this. "Jen? Oh my God! What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly. I had known Jen my whole life, few people knew me better than she did. We were complete opposites, Jen the quiet, reserved, smart one, and me; well I'm everything she's not. I guess that's why we were such a good match. There was only one person in the world that differed from me more than Jen, but he died years ago. At least I pretended that he did. Jen stood looking at me; everything about the way she looked at me told me that something had gone terribly wrong. "It's about Veronica" and with that my heart stopped.

"Micah, cover for me." I ordered more than asked, not waiting for an answer. I lead Jen to the break room where we would be able to have a proper conversation. "What about Veronica?" I asked sitting down, preparing for the worst. "She's in a lot of trouble." Jen answered timidly. "Come on Jen! Don't bullshit me, okay? I need to know everything that you do. What the Hell is happening with my sister?" I hated that I was getting so angry at Jen, but this is my sister we were talking about. Sure, I hadn't seen her for about four years, and could count the number of phone calls that were made to or from her on one hand, but I loved her. She's my big sister; I'd do anything for her. Jen winced at my tone, before letting out a sigh. "She took on Lincoln's case. Cali, she is trying to stop his execution!"

And with that she began telling me everything that she knew, which was more than enough to get her killed. "Now she, L.J. and this Nick guy are constantly on the run, and Lincoln has less than three weeks left." She was crying now, if I hadn't been so damn proud I would have been crying as well. I was in shock; this was so much to take in all at once. I needed time to think about it all, but there was one problem. I didn't have the time. "What if they get them Cal? What if Lincoln dies for someone else's crime! What if…" I couldn't let her finish, I wasn't going to let any of that happen. "There's no way, Jen. That is not going to happen. Not now, not ever!" It was at that moment when I realized what had to be done. I needed to place myself in the thick of it all, and I was going to do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen

#2

"I'm going to miss you do much Lyn!" Brandon exclaimed enclosing me in a bear hug. In the past three days I have quite my job, packed my things, slept for five hours, and now am getting ready to go to Chicago. Jen and I had gone over Lincoln's case thousands of times trying to find anything that may be useful.

Now we were in the airport, waiting for our flights. I was going "home" and Jen was going out of the country. She had done all that she could do in the States, for the time being anyway. Once things calmed down she would think about coming back. Paranoid? Maybe, but better safe than sorry!

"I'm gonna miss you too, Bran. I promise once things with my family calm down, I'll get a hold of you." I felt guilty about not telling Brandon the truth about why I was leaving. Technically, I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the whole truth. I wanted to be able to tell him everything; he was the only person who knew my whole life story. In California anyway. As much as I wanted to tell him, I knew that it would be selfish to do so.

Jen and I had finally left Brandon's side to venture to our gates. "So," Jen began. "What made you change your name, and why did you choose Lyndi Deacon?" she inquired. I laughed nervously before answering. "You know, things went downhill after Lincoln's conviction. It was like World War Three with my family, when I decided to leave Chicago I decided to leave my family and Cali Donovan there as well. So I changed it. As for why I chose Lyndi Deacon, well, Lyndi means beautiful and Deacon means messenger. Beautiful Messenger." I explained shaking my head. "If I remember correctly, Cali Donovan means "Beautiful, Dark Warrior" Jen replied with a sly smile. "Ah well, what's in a name right?" I asked with a chuckle.

Suddenly, Jen stopped walking nearly causing me to plow her over. I gave her a "what's wrong?' look before she turned a teary face to me. "If there is one thing that I know, it's that you will do both of those names justice! Don't doubt yourself so much Cal, don't let the past hold you back, ok?" By now we were both crying, it was the first time in 5 years that I had cried. I pulled my best friend into a hug, which very well could have been the last one we had. "I love you Cali. Stay safe and strong for me ok? For all of us!" "I love you too, kid!"

With that we separated, me receiving a glare and a shake of the head for the "kid" comment. Jen receiving a wink and a smile, before we headed for our gates.


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen

#3

The flight to Chicago was brutal. Then again, I hate flying so it could have been a peaceful flight and it still would have sucked for me. It was a four hour flight, so I had plenty of time to mull over what I was getting myself into. I had quite a bit of information, but still, I didn't know the half of it. I knew that I couldn't just waltz into Fox River and speak to Lincoln about his case, or speak to anyone openly about it. At least I couldn't do so without an alibi.

Thus resulting in the enrollment of Lyndi Deacon, to the Loyola Criminal Justice program. My first, last, and only assignment; a paper on the trial of my choice. My choice trial; The Lincoln Burrows Trial.

I wouldn't actually be attending class. An acquaintance of mine had been able to hack into the Loyola computer system, set up my enrollment, give me some grades, and most importantly give me a virtually flawless alibi. I had all the papers and ID's I would need in order to pass off as a legitimate student. And when the Feds come knockin, and I know they will, I'll be ready.

I had found a nice little house to rent. It's a one story, two bedrooms, kitchen/dining room, a living room and a fully furnished basement. Well, the whole thing was furnished, but the basement was the best. It had been converted into a rec room, complete with a pool table, couch, TV, its own little kitchen and bathroom. A lot of room for one person, I know. I figure, this way, if need be there will be a place for my sister, L.J. and Mr. Savrinn to stay.

After arriving at my new home, I decided to waste no more time setting my plan into action. I needed to set a meeting up with Veronica.


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen

#4

"I'm sorry; Ms. Donovan is in a meeting at the moment. I could give her a message if you'd like. Uh-huh, and how do you spell that? Okay, and what number can she reach you at? 735-3031, alright I will let her know. You're very welcome, buh bye." Karen, Veronica's secretary, hung up the phone, grabbed the post it note and headed for Veronica's office.

Karen did her usual "skunk in the barnyard" knock before opening the door. Veronica was sitting at her desk, Nick opposite her, and L.J. was half asleep in a chair in the corner. "This woman just called, says she's doing a paper on Lincoln's case for some class at Loyola. She wanted to know if it would be possible to get a meeting with you to discuss the case. This is her name and this is her number." Karen explained while handing Veronica the note. "Thanks, Karen" Veronica replied as Karen made her way out of Veronica's office. L.J. snapped out of his slumber at the mention of his fathers' case. "What's her name?" Nick asked. "Lyndi Deacon. Do you think it's legit, or do you think it's the Feds?" Veronica inquired. "I can call Loyola to confirm that she's a student there. Even if she is, do we really have time for this? I mean, we are pushing it as is, and I think we all agree that Lincoln's life is more important than some paper." Nick honestly answered.

"It can't hurt though, right? I mean wouldn't it be better to get our side out to more people? I mean even if it's just one person, Dad deserves his real side of the story to be told!" L.J. pleaded. There was a tense silence before Nick spoke again. "It's up to you, Veronica." He said.

Veronica thought for a moment before pushing her intercom "Karen, could you get me the number of the admissions at Loyola?"

"It's legit, Lyndi Deacon is a criminal justice student at Loyola. She is doing a paper on any trial she chose for her deviance and violence class." Nick said coming back from making the call.

Veronica picked up her phone and dialed the number on the note. "Hi, you've reached Lyndi. I'm sorry I missed your call, leave me a message and I'll get back to you ASAP." A woman's voice rang through the telephone. "Ms. Deacon, this is Veronica Donovan. I'm sorry I missed you earlier, feel free to call and we will set up a time for the meeting. Have a good day!" Veronica spoke into the phone before going back to her paper work.

I had just listened to my sisters message and called her secretary to set up a meeting. At 9:30a.m. tomorrow morning phase one of my plan would begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen

#5

I studied the building before me; I was so out of my element. I was even wearing a suit! I took a deep breath, squeezed the handle of my brief case, and headed for the revolving doors.

"Ms. Donovan, Ms. Deacon is here to see you." Karen's voice relayed over the intercom. "Thanks, Karen. Send her in." Veronica replied, while she searched for some notes to show Lyndi. Nick was staring out the window, while L.J. sat going through some papers of his own. Everyone was so into their own little worlds, they didn't hear the door open.

"Ms. Donovan?" a voice came from the doorway. Veronica looked up into an all too familiar pair of blue eyes. I took a step toward the desk extending my hand. "I'm Lindy Deacon; it's a pleasure to meet you." I said shutting the door. Veronica stood frozen for a moment before snapping back to reality. She walked towards me and shook my hand. "It's a pleasure meeting you, as well." She replied. We stood staring at each other for what seemed like years, before Veronica pulled me into a crushing embrace.

"Have you checked this place for bugs?" I whispered to my sister. "Every morning." She replied letting go. I scanned the room, my eyes settling on L.J. "Oh my God, L.J." I said breathlessly as I made my way toward where he stood. I am eight years older than L.J. I served as an older sister to him, he was only ten when Lincoln was arrested, and it devastated him. I couldn't imagine what it was like for him now that he had lost his mother and Scofield had gotten himself locked up.

It was now that I noticed a very confused looking Nick leaning against the window. I released L.J. and made my way to the man. "You must be Mr. Savrinn, I'm Cali. Veronica's sister." I said offering him my hand. "Call me Nick, please." He said taking my hand. "You never told me you had a sister." He said incredulously to my sister. I shouldn't have been angry that she never mentioned me; I mean I never told anyone but Brandon about her, and yet I was hurt. She just shrugged "You never asked" she replied before sitting down.

"What are you doing here, Cal? This isn't a good time to come back." She said. "Why do you think I came back, Veronica? To see Mom and Dad? We both know that's not happening. Word on the street is you could use some help. Meaning you are gonna need someone to do the things that you and I both know you're not capable. So here I am." Veronica was the smart daughter, graduating Valedictorian in high school, and became a lawyer. She was the favorite no doubt. I was the slacker, trouble maker, if it was illegal I probably did it, most importantly I was the daughter who supported a murderer.

Veronica was taken a back by my honesty. I didn't enjoy beating around the bush; I preferred to beat the bush itself. I guess when you haven't seen someone for four years you kind of forget how they act. Or perhaps you just hope that they changed.

"Look, the last thing I came here for was to fight. Well, fighting you anyway. So what exactly are we up against?" I was ready to start phase two of my plan. Veronica was less enthused about my involvement. "I don't want you to get in over your head, Cali." She said in her older sister tone. I just smiled and replied "Don't worry, V… I drowned a while ago."


	6. Chapter 6

Fallen

#6

I had only spent an hour at Veronica's office. We needed to make sure to avoid as much suspicion as possible. If someone asked what I was doing at that office I could easily answer it, but if they were to ask why I was spending long hours there I'd be found out for sure. In the hour I had spent there I was filled in on the key things that I had not learned from Jen. This thing went way deeper then I had ever imagined it to. I mean the whole Lincoln situation was stressful enough, but add the whole Terrance Steadman is alive thing! It's unbelievable.

I said good-bye to Nick and L.J, ensuring them that I would be back. Veronica was walking me out of the building when she pulled me aside. "I didn't want to say anything around Nick and L.J. I know that the last thing you want to talk about now is Michael, it didn't feel fair to bring it up around them." She said leaning against the wall. "I appreciate your consideration, I really do. But, I'm not going to discuss the subject with you either." I informed my sister as politely as possible. "Cali, there are some things you need to know." Veronica began. "Veronica, I'm sorry but Scofield is not on my mind 24/7 like you would like to believe. I don't want to hear about him not understanding why I left, or whatever. As far as I'm concerned he is just making this whole thing harder on Lincoln. Not only does he have to worry about you and L.J. he has to worry about his little brother becoming someone's bitch." I spat bitterly. Veronica let out a frusterated sigh before continuing. "Cal, just listen, please! Michael is planning something in there, I know it. He won't tell me what it is, he just says "I'm doing what I have to do." If there is anyone who can get it out of him it's you, and if he won't give you anything Lincoln will. You're the only person who can see through Lincoln's lies, the same way that he can see through yours." Veronica was begging, she never begs. She'd much rather argue with you until your ears bleed than beg for something. She was desperate, her eyes were filled with desperation. "I'm not making any promises, and I'll go for Linc first. Scofield is a last resort only." I replied strictly. She smiled that smile that I hated. The one that says " Gotcha sucker!". "Thank you" she said giving me a hug. I rolled my eyes and we made our way toward the exit.

Once we got outside I turned to her. " Ms. Donovan, thank you for your time. It was a pleasure meeting you." I extended my hand, which she took and squeezed tightly. "Likewise, if you have any more questions feel free to call or stop by." And with that, we parted.


	7. Chapter 7

Fallen

#7

"This is your visitors badge, and here is your drivers license back." Said the woman police officer who only moments earlier frisked me. "Go ahead and take a seat over here, Ms. Deacon. A guard will be down shortly to take you to see the Warden." She said gesturing toward a row of chairs. As I sat waiting for my escort, I studied the men, women, and children, waiting in line for a chance to see their incarcerated loved ones.

"Ms. Deacon?" a man decked out in his blue uniform said as he strutted down the hall as if he owned the place. He was cocky, I could tell that just by watching him walk, and the way he looked at those he passed, as if they were inferior to him. I stood, forced a smile, and made my way toward him. "Yes, sir." I said reluctantly extending my hand. He smirked as he eyed me up and down before taking my hand. " Captain Brad Bellick." He said, heavy on the "Captain". He had yet to let go of my hand; note to self, wash immediately! Finally, much to my relief, he let go and we made our way to the Warden. There was an peaceful silence, then he ruined it, and I realized that my prayers for a quick, silent trip to Pope would go unanswered.

"So, what brings a lady such as yourself to a place like this?" he inquired. "I'm interviewing Warden Pope for a paper I'm writing." I answered shortly. He nodded his understanding "What is the subject?" he asked. "It's for my Deviance and Violence class, each student chose a different trial to write about." He gave me a confused look, he seemed to be thinking deeply about something. I believe he may have hurt himself doing so. "Is there even a prisoner in Fox River whose case would be interesting enough to write a paper on? " he asked incredulously. "Yes, there is." Finally, the end was in sight. Only twenty feet to go. Bellick stopped at the door, grabbed the handle, and turned to me. "Who?"he asked. I smiled and replied "Lincoln Burrows."

I was introduced to a pleasant woman named Becky, and asked to take a seat while the Warden finished up a meeting. I took a chair that sat near the door we had just entered, Bellick on my right side. Thankfully, Becky must have read my discomfort as she struck up a conversation with him.

Five minutes later the door to the right of Becky's desk opened and two men, both appearing to be in their late fifties to early sixties, stepped out. Had it not been for prison garb the one man wore, it would have appeared that they were two old friends catching up. Except for the look of grief on the inmates face. "Ah, Captain, would you please escort Mr. Westmoreland back to his cell?" Pope asked. "Sure thing, Boss." Bellick replied while he stood and made his way toward Westmoreland. "Ms. Deacon, it was a pleasure to meet you. If you need any help with that paper don't hesitate to ask." He said with a sly smile as he and Westmoreland made their way towards the door. "Thank you, Captain. I'll keep that in mind." I replied giving him a smile. I felt much more relaxed with him out of the room. There was just something about him, he was creepy. "Ms. Deacon, step into my office."


	8. Chapter 8

Fallen

#8

" First off, I would like to thank you for taking time out of your schedule, which I'm sure is very busy, to see me on such short notice." I began truthfully. I had called Fox River as soon as I got home from Veronica's office expecting to be told that I would not be able to see Pope for at least a few days. I was elated when Becky told me that he had an opening at 11a.m. the next morning. "It's no problem, Ms. Deacon. I 'm always glad to help a future Criminal Justice worker." He replied smiling.

"What would you like to know about the Burrows case?" He asked wasting no time. I liked that, he preferred to beat the bush rather than around it. "Actually, I was hoping to speak with out about Mr. Burrows himself. I have already spoken with his attorney, from what she told me you are one of the few people who has had regular contact with him since his incarceration. Could you tell me what kind of prisoner he has been these past five years?"

"Burrows has been a model prisoner. Granted, the most contact he has with other inmates is during Prison Industry. There has never been any problems with him in P.I. I'm sure that if he were in gen pop he would have his fair share of confrontations."

"These problems you believe he would have if he were not on death row, is he the instigator type, or do you think he would have to be provoked first?" I asked knowing that the only person Lincoln had ever instigated fights with was his brother.

" It's survival of the fittest here. That doesn't necessarily mean that you only survive if you go around shanking half the prison population. You can survive in prison by doing what is necessary to survive, I would say that Burrows would resort to violence only when absolutely necessary." I was beginning to like the Pope more. He didn't think of these men the monsters that most do, most importantly it was obvious that he had taken enough time to gather some sense of who Lincoln Burrows really was.

"How do you react to his constant claim of innocence? Is this just a desperate man trying to hold on to any thread he can reach, or do you think there is a chance that he is indeed innocent?"

" I would like to believe that many of the men here are innocent. Burrows is no exception. However, the evidence against him is flawless, and if there is one thing that everyone in this field learns is that people lie, not the evidence." I had expected that, it would have been foolish not to. Hell, everyone thought he was guilty. Well, almost everyone.

"This case has everything, a victim, a suspect, incriminating evidence. There seems to be only one thing missing. What motive did Lincoln Burrows have to kill Terrance Steadman?" To me that seemed like the one question more people should have been asking, but the evidence over shadowed motive.

"That Ms. Deacon, is a question I fear we will never be able to answer."


	9. Chapter 9

Fallen

#9

I liked Warden Henry Pope. He believed in second chances, I both admired and envied him for that. After our meeting he escorted me through the prison, back to where I started. I was lucky to have escaped another run in with Bellick, who seemed to be extremely engrossed in a conversation with a few other guards. As I exited the building, the next wave of visitors made their way inside. It seemed to take far less time to get to my car then it did to get from it to the prison when I arrived. I guess it was like going to summer camp as a kid. You're so anxious to get there, that it seems to take forever, and the trip home is over before you know it.

As I was unlocking my car I began to feel like I was being watching. Preparing myself for an encounter with the Secret Service I slowly looked up, only to see that I had gotten all worked up for nothing as I made eye contact with my sister. She and Nick made their way past my car each of them giving me a nod of acknowledgement.

Lincoln Burrows was lead from his cell to the room where he would meet with his attorneys, Veronica Donovan and Nick Savrinn. The last time they had met Veronica and Nick had to leave early because of the riot. Lincoln sat across from them, letting out a sigh, thankful that they were safe.

"How is he?" he asked of his son. "He's fine. Sacred, but fine." Veronica replied, hoping to put him at ease. "Where is he?" he inquired, not liking the fact that L.J. was somewhere alone. "He's at a friends place. I promise you he is safe. No one knows he's there but us." Veronica assured him. "How do you know that?" It wasn't that Lincoln didn't believe her; it was just that he was worried. "No one knows that we know the person whose place he's at." Veronica said. She understood Lincoln's worry, but still she wished he would understand that she would never put L.J. in anymore harm than he was already in.

The entire visit was spent discussing the new information that had been uncovered, except for the last five minutes of it. "There's a student at Loyola, her name is Lyndi Deacon. She's a Criminal Justice major and she is doing a paper on your case. We met with her yesterday, and she wants to meet with you, if you want." Veronica explained as she watched Lincoln think it through.

"Does she think I'm guilty?" He asked bluntly. Veronica wasn't sure how to answer that question, luckily for her Nick did. "I don't think that she believes that you're innocent. I mean, she's seen the evidence, read the court documents, all of that. Which we all know suggests that you're guilty, but I don't think that she is one hundred percent that you did do it. She seems more interested in why you were there than if you did it." "This is more than likely the only chance you're going to get to make someone believe your innocence. She'll listen to what you have to say, not tell you that you're a liar. I really think you should talk to her Lincoln, please!" Veronica pleaded with him.

Lincoln thought their words through, noting the desperation in Veronica's voice as she tried to convince him. "When can I talk to her?"


	10. Chapter 10

Fallen

#10

Prison Break and all it's characters and their crimes belong to the masterminds who are credited on the show. I am unfortunately not one of those masterminds. Cali, however, I'll take credit for. Please read and review, most importantly, enjoy!

Veronica and Nick were driving back to Veronica's office to call Cali. Thus far, the ride had been silent.

"Thanks for covering me back there. When Lincoln asked if she thought he was guilty, I mean. It was hard for me not to just tell him that it's Cali." Veronica answered truthfully.

"It was no problem." Nick replied. "Look, I know it's none of my business, but why did Cali leave in the first place? I mean, if she's always believed that Lincoln was innocent, why didn't she stay for his appeals?" He was right, it wasn't any of his business, but they are all in this together and it didn't seem fair to keep him out of the loop.

Veronica sighed, Cali would kill her if she knew that she was going to divulge this information to Nick.

"Cali and Lincoln have always been close. She could relate to him better than she could to me, with them being similar personalities and all. They can see through each other like you wouldn't believe. They almost had to remove her from the courtroom when he was sentenced. She and I would get into arugments all the time. She thought that I should think more like her. She always said that I had been blinded by the evidence and ignored what I felt in my heart. I always said she was blinded by Lincoln and "simply neglected to use any common sense she had".

"My parents hated that she and Lincoln got along as well as they did, and disowned her when she refused to change her mind about him. A year after Lincoln was incarcerated something happened between Cali and Michael. I think that was the straw that broke the camels back. The next thing I know, she up and leaves the state. Leaves me a note in my mailbox saying that she took off. With all the animosity between she and my parents, the fact that she and I never spoke in a civil manner, the thing with Michael, and the fact that the person who knew her best was on death row, she just didn't have anything to stay here for."

"In the past four years she has never spoken with my parents, Michael, or myself. After Michael was arrested I had managed to get her phone number from Jen, hoping that if I called her and told her what was going on she would come back. So, I called her and got her voicemail. It was the recorded message, you know, the robotic voice, she always hated leaving messages it didn't matter if they were incoming or outgoing. I left a message and called back the next day, only to find out that she had that number disconnected. And well you were there for the rest."

Veronica felt relieved to finally get that off of her chest. After Cali had left, everyone acted as if she had never existed. Veronica tried to talk to Michael about it but he would always change the subject. So, finally she gave up, and after she called Cali and heard "The number you are trying to reach had been disconnected" she wasn't so sure she wanted to find out why Cali had left.

"Do you think that she'll be able to get Michael to stop doing whatever it is he's doing?" Nick asked. Veronica knew that Michael would stop for no one, but she also knew that no one had a relationship with him like the one that Cali once had. "Stop him? No. Find out what he's up to? Let's hope so."


	11. Chapter 11

Fallen

#11

P.I had just begun and Michael had just left to see his wife. The break room was still a mess. Funny thing is that it's going to need more work when P.I gets done with it. After all, a large hole in the floor isn't something that can be easily overlooked. T-bag was digging, Sucre was filling the walls with concrete, and Lincoln putting up the dry wall, John was "supervising", while C-Note stood as lookout.

Michael had just been searched after his conjugal, and was waiting to be taken back to P.I. "Scofield, get a move on." Bellick ordered walking past Michael. The two men made their way toward the yard, a tense silence between them. "Captain Bellick!" a voice behind them called. Bellick and Michael stopped and turned to see a rookie C.O. coming toward them. "The Warden wanted me to have you give this to Burrows." He said handing Bellick a post it note. Bellick read it with a smirk before putting it in his pocket. "Will do." He replied before turning around and continuing his way to P.I. with Michael.

"Bulls" C-Note said as he poked his head into the break room. Lincoln helped T-Bag out of the hole, while John and Sucre covered it up. They had just begun pretending to do some work when the door opened and in walked Sucre, Michael, and Bellick. Bellick looked around the room with disgust before reaching into his pocket and taking the note out. "Burrows, a message from the Warden. Looks like someone has a date with a Ms. Lyndi Deacon." He quipped. Lincoln took the paper, looked it over, and then put it in his pocket. "Thanks, Boss." He said before going back to work. "Well, you ladies have fun." He said with a chuckle, as if it were the funniest thing he'd said all day. Probably because it was.

"Who's Lyndi Deacon?" Michael asked his brother. "Just some student from Loyola. I guess she's writing a paper on my case for school and wanted to talk to me about it. Veronica says that she thinks it's a good idea to do the interview, so I am." He answered as if it were no big deal. "Oh" Michael said. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt as if there was more to this girl than was being said. Not that Lincoln wasn't telling him, "maybe the stress of the escape is finally getting to me" Michael thought before going back to work.

I decided to stop by the library, to do some research, after leaving Fox River. I have been able to talk the Warden into giving me a list of Lincolns P.I crew, citing the use of a couple of them as character references for Linc. There was John Abruzzi, Theodore Bagwell, Benjamin Franklin, Fernando Sucre, and Michael Scofield. However, I wasn't hoping to find out what these men had to say about Lincoln as I was hoping that one or all of them knew what Michael was up to. There was only one problem, if there was going to be a snowballs chance in Hell that they were going to tell me anything, they had to know who I really was. Including Scofield.

A billion newspaper articles and three hours later, and finally I had been able to scrounge up a fair amount of info on each man. I sat back with a sigh and studied the "P.I. Crew" page of my notebook. John Abruzzi; former Chicago mob boss, serving one hundred and twenty years for two counts of murder and two counts of conspiracy to commit murder. Theodore Bagwell; 6 counts of kidnapping, rape, and first degree murder, resulting in a life sentence for him as well as the families of those whose lives he took. Fernando Sucre; seventeen years for two counts of aggravated robbery, and last but not least Michael Scofield; currently serving year one of a five year sentence for armed robbery.

It was then that I really realized how angry I was with Michael. All of the sudden what happened before I left didn't matter as much as the fact that he was in prison. There was no logical reason for him to hold up that bank. He didn't need the money, he didn't need a thrill, he had no reason to do it. Even if he believed that Lincoln was innocent, did he ever consider the fact that he may have been able to help Lincoln the way Veronica was? Did he not think that it would affect Lincoln negatively to have him there? Doubt it! The way I see it, he was looking out for number one, and no one else.

I tried not to spend too much time thinking about what Michael had gotten himself into, partially because I didn't want to remind myself that I stilled cared, Plus, this little voice in my head kept repeating "What the Hell have I gotten myself into?"


	12. Chapter 12

Fallen

#12

Michael and Sucre stood against the fence, where on a regular day they would talk with Lincoln. "You're worrying over nothing, Papi!" Sucre sighed; he had spent ever since P.I ended the day before up until now listening to Michael blab about Lincoln agreeing to speak with Lindy Deacon.

"You don't know that! For all we know about her she could come in here and try to take Lincoln out." He knew that he was being irrational. There was maybe a point one percent chance that she was there to hurt Lincoln, but something in him didn't believe her story.

"How's she going to do that? In case you forgot. We. Are. In. Prison. I think they would notice if some chica tried waltzing in guns blazing!" Sucre exclaimed. Michael just sighed before turning to the small yard that Lincoln should have been standing in.

"Where's Linc?" Westmoreland asked as he approached the fence. "He's talking with some girl about his case. It's for some school paper or something." Sucre answered hoping that would end the discussion so Michael wouldn't get started again. "A school news paper?" Westmoreland asked. "Lyndi Deacons term paper." Michael spat ferociously. Westmoreland smiled and nodded. "Ah Ms. Deacon huh?" He asked. Michael's eyes snapped to the infamous D.B Cooper. "You know her?" he asked anxiously. "No, she was in the Wardens office the other day. Poor girl, Bellick kept eyeing her." Westmoreland answered shaking his head.

"Good, you've seen her. Tell me in one on one combat who'd take who? Linc or the girl?" Sucre asked sarcastically. Westmoreland laughed and looked at Michael. "You've got nothing to worry about, kid."

Lincoln sat in "The Cage" as it was called, waiting for his visitor. He studied the other inmates as they were greeted by their loved ones. There were hugs, hand shakes, kisses, tears, and laughter. He envied them. They could all look forward to the next visit from their friends or families; he wasn't so sure there would be a next time for him. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in Michael or his plan, but there were still things that could go wrong.

"Mr. Burrows?"

That voice, it was familiar, but different. It held more knowledge, more age, more pain, then it did the last time he had heard it. Slowly his eyes rose from the spot on the floor they had been focused on. White high heels, white pants and a white blazer, both with emerald green pinstripes, a green tank top underneath, and an all too familiar pair of blue eyes. His heart jumped, he didn't think he would ever see the little sister he never had again. I smiled weakly as I took my seat on the other side of the glass.

"Lyndi Deacon" he asked trying not to smirk. I chuckled, "That's right." The two guards nearest us were enthralled in their own conversation allowing me to get down to business.

"How are you?" I know, stupid question right? I could see how he was doing. He had lost weight, his skin had a sallow tint to it, he looked exhausted, and the only thing his eyes held was sorrow.

"I'm ok. Better now that I know you're here and safe, but why are you here?" he asked. I wasn't going to lie to him, it wouldn't work anyway. I looked into his eyes, knowing that I was going to give him the answer he didn't want me to. \

"You saved my life once; I'm just repaying the favor."


	13. Chapter 13

Fallen

#13

"So, did he tell you what Michael's up to?" Veronica asked me as the two of us, along with Nick and L.J, ate dinner in the rec room of my house. "No. He said that he promised him that he wouldn't tell anyone, and he has to honor that promise." I answered.

"Well, what did he tell you?" she inquired further. "Mostly, he just told me about the guys on P.I. apparently, one of them has a pregnant girlfriend and his cousin is trying to move in on her. Turns out he and Scofield share more than a job on P.I. They're cellmates." I said taking a bite of my pizza.

"You're gonna talk to him right?" Nick asked. "I have to. I mean, the man spends all of his time with Scofield. If they work P.I and have a cell together, he's got to know something."

"He's not just gonna tell you though, is he? How can you be sure he'll tell you anything and if he does how are you going to know that he's not full of it?" L.J asked. "I have a plan, don't worry. The hard part is going to be handling Abruzzi." I said knowing that the conversation just got a little more interesting.

"Abruzzi? As in mob boss John Abruzzi?" Nick asked, half surprised and partly envious. "The one and only." I replied simply. "No way, Cal! Do you know how dangerous guys like Abruzzi are? Even behind bars, who knows how many of his cronies that are on the outside hang around that place." Veronica exclaimed, getting all riled up, just like I knew she would. "Veronica, most people on the outside think Lincoln is a guy like Abruzzi! From what Lincoln has told me, Abruzzi pulls a lot of weight in Fox River. Not to mention he cut two of Scofields toes off! I mean you don't just cut a guys toes off and then give him a job without having a damn good reason." I explained.

A couple of hour later Veronica made her way up to my bedroom, where she was staying while I slept on the floor, and Nick to the guest room. L.J. had the entire basement to him self, so he never had to go upstairs. I sat on the floor in a sea of papers that I had been taking notes on. "Wanna play poker?" L.J asked from the couch. "Don't know how." I answered. "Black Jack?" "Nope." "Rummy?" "Sorry." He plopped back with his feet on the coffee table letting out a loud sigh. "Go fish?" he asked. I chuckled, got up, walked over to the couch and plopped down next to him. "Now, go fish, I know." I said smiling. "I'd hope so!" He teased with a smirk. "Smartass" I thought, "Just deal the cards!"

"Got any threes?" I asked. "Go fish. Got any kings?" he asked. "Damn!" I said as I handed them over, I was losing badly. "Can I ask you something?" L.J asked hesitantly. "Shoot" I said, anxiously awaiting the question. "What happened between you and Uncle Mike?" I wasn't really shocked; L.J was only eleven when I left. I couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving, maybe if I had stayed I could have helped him somehow, kept him out of trouble. "What makes you think that something happened between us?" I asked knowing that it was a stupid question. L.J. has always been a bright kid, not to mention you could cut the tension with a knife whenever this subject came up. "Every time you and Uncle Mike are mentioned in the same sentence, Veronica tenses, and I have never heard anyone refer to him as "Scofield" but you. Once when I was staying with my dad, Uncle Mike was visiting and I remember then talking about you. I always though that you two were together." He said.

"L.J., after your dad was sentenced, things here got hard to handle. For everyone. There wasn't one single reason why I left; it was a number of things. As far as your Uncle and I are concerned, well, that's not important. What is important is that I'm back now, and we are going to get your dad out. I promise you, we are going to get through this." Some may think that I was just saying that to comfort the kid. I didn't. I said it because it was true, Lincoln was going to get out of that prison alive and we were going to get through this.

L.J. just nodded, "Got any threes?" he asked. "What?" I shouted. "I just asked you that!" I smacked him on the arm, he just laughed. "I should have known" I said shaking my head. "Never play cards with a Burrows!"


	14. Chapter 14

Major thanks to Manson for the review! I hope you all enjoy part 14

Fallen

#14

"Why would she want to talk to us? We don't know nothing about your case." Sucre asked from the hole as he dug. "She's not going to ask you about my case. She's going to ask about me." Lincoln explained. "Character references." Michael mused. "Yeah." Lincoln replied while going back to work. "Well, I guess I'll have to make sure to look my best for her then, eh boys?" T-Bag drawled in his southern tone. "You won't have to worry about that, T-bag." Lincoln replied. "Ah thanks, Sink! I didn't know you had a soft spot for lil' ole me." T-bag said with a smirk. Lincoln stopped working to send T-bag a glare. "You don't need to worry, because she won't be talking to you!" he said. "And why's that?" T-bag asked. "I told her not to." Lincoln replied simply as he went back to work. "Then who did you tell her to talk to?" T-bag inquired. "Anyone but you." Lincoln said. T-bag scoffed, before he returned to digging. "Is she hot?" Sucre asked out of the blue. Lincoln gave him a disapproving look. "Don't you have a fiancé?" Abruzzi asked. "Look but don't touch, papi!" Sucre began, "So is she?" "She'll be wearing a suit, and that's all you need to know." Lincoln answered. There was a pause. "So… Is that a no?" Sucre wondered aloud, causing the room to erupt with laughter.

I stopped by a small café before heading to Fox River. I left the café, bagel and coffee in hand. As I approached my car I saw two men, dressed in black suits, coming toward me. I could tell by the way they carried themselves who they were.

"Ms. Deacon?" one of them asked. "Yes?" I asked politely. "I'm Agent Kellerman, this is Agent Hale. Could we trouble you for a moment of your time?" Agent Kellerman asked. I set my coffee and bagel on the roof of my car before replying, "Of course." I said. "What is your relationship with Lincoln Burrows?" Kellerman asked. "I wouldn't say that Mr. Burrows and I have a relationship. I'm writing a paper on Mr. Burrows and his case for my deviance and violence class at Loyola." I answered. "So, you haven't met him?" Hale asked. "Oh no, I've met him, just the other day actually." I lied. "Could you tell us what you talked about?" Kellerman asked. "We just spoke about his case, you know, the same stuff you can read in the papers." I said. "Including his claims of innocence?" Hale asked. I nodded. "What do you think about that?" Kellerman asked. "Honestly? I would love to believe that he is innocent; but I don't need to tell you that the evidence in his case clearly says otherwise." I said. "Did you tell him that you would like to believe that he is innocent?" Kellerman inquired. "No." I replied. "Why's that?" Hale asked. "The last thing I intend on doing, is giving a condemned man false hope." The agents both nodded, seemingly content with the conversation. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Deacon." Kellerman said while extending his hand. "No problem." I replied as I shook his hand, then Agent Hales. I watched them walk away, before getting in my car and heading to Fox River.

That was the hardest thing I have ever done. There I was, standing with the men who were trying to put my family in the ground, and I could do nothing but be polite to them. The only positive thing that could have possibly come out of that encounter was that they would be happy with my answers and rule Lyndi Deacon out as a threat.


	15. Chapter 15

Fallen

#15

Sucre was making his way to the visitation area wondering who his visitor was. Best case scenario, it was Maricruz coming to tell him that she had turned Hector down. Worst case scenario, it was Hector saying that she hadn't. A small weight was lifted off of his shoulders as he bypassed the "cage" indicating that it would be an open visitation. This also meant that his visitor was not Hector. He searched the room, no Maricruz either.

"Over there in the black a white suit." The guard said pointing to the far corner of the room. Sitting at the small table was a young woman, hands clasped on top of a folder, as she gazed out of the barred window.

Movement to my left caught my attention as I turned to see a Puerto Rican man making his way toward me. "Mr. Sucre?" I said as I stood to greet him, hand extended. He nodded wearily, taking my hand. "My name is Lyndi Deacon; it's a pleasure to meet you." I said as we both sat. He gave me a confused look, it made me wonder when the last time was that he had received this much respect. There was a moment of silence before he decided to speak. "You want to talk about Burrows huh?" he asked. I smiled warmly "Actually, I wanted to speak about you." "What do you mean?" he asked once more confused by my words. "Well, first off I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement and impending fatherhood." Perhaps I should have explained myself better before going for the throat. The last thing I wanted him to think was that I was stalking his loved ones or threatening them. "How do you know about that?" he asked defensively. "Lincoln told me." I replied honestly. "Why would he do that? You're writing a paper about him, not me." I looked around making sure that there was no one listening in on our conversation. "I'm not writing a paper on Lincoln. I'm not even a student at Loyola. I grew up with Lincoln; he's like a big brother to me." I explained. "Then you know Michael?" he inquired. "Yes, I know him. Frankly, he is why I am talking to you." I said. "If you know him, then why did he act like he didn't know who you were whenever Lincoln mentioned you?" he asked with reasonable suspicion. "Scofield doesn't know me as Lyndi Deacon. I changed my name when I moved away.". "So, why don't you just talk to him about whatever it is you want to know?". "I don't want him to know that I'm back. So I'm asking you to please don't tell him. Besides, he would never tell me what I need to know.". "Which would be what?" he asked. "I know that he is planning something to either halt or prevent Lincoln's execution altogether. I need you to tell me what that plan is." I said. "What makes you think that I know?" he asked. "You have an hour of yard time daily, and not only are you and Scofield cellmates you work P.I. together. Something tells me that you two see an awful lot of each other!" I explained. "Hey! Me and Fish may be cellies but we don't roll like that!" He exclaimed in an offended tone. I paused, what the hell was he talking about? Then it hit me. "Oh God! No, that's so completely not what I meant! I just meant that it would be virtually impossible for either of you to pull something big like that off without the other knowing!" I said making clear that I did not think that he and Scofield were… Well, you know. "Oh, right." He replied a little embarrassed. "So you've already talked to Lincoln. Why didn't he tell you what the plan is?" he asked. "He said that he promised Scofield not to tell anyone about it. He values his brother's trust, therefore he wouldn't tell me." I explained. "So if Linc served as an older brother to you, then did Michael too?" He was curious, and it was killing me! I hesitated; I did not want to talk about the relationship with my own sister, let alone a complete stranger. "No." I answered. "Then you were what?" he asked. I gave him a "Take a wild guess" look. Luckily, he picked up on it. "Ooooh!" he said with quiet comprehension. "So are we gonna finish twenty questions or are you gonna give me the info I need?" I snapped. "I'll think about giving you the info if you can prove that you know Michael." He replied. I sighed, opened up the folder and pushed it across the table. Paper clipped to the top of the folder was a picture of Michael and I. Lincoln had taken it on a camping trip that the three of us and L.J had taken a couple of weeks before Lincoln was arrested. In the picture Michael was holding me bridal style near the edge of the lake dock; Lincoln snapped it right before Michael threw me in. Of course, he decided to toss me in fully clothed, shoes and all.

Sucre studied the picture for a moment longer before closing the folder and pushing it back to me. "Times up!" The guard yelled. "Think this over; I'll be back at the same time tomorrow. If anyone asks we talked about Lincoln and nothing more. And not a word about this to Scofield." I said while standing up and gathering my things. "Got it." Sucre assured me before he made his way back to A-wing, and I made mine back home.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to Manson and cate-821 for the reviews and support! I hope you all enjoy the story and please review!

P.S. I own nothing of the Prison Break phenomenon

Fallen

#16

My meeting with Sucre could have gone better. I was hoping to get something out of him about Scofields plan. He did do one thing for me. He confirmed that there indeed was a plan. I was so lost in thought as I was making my way toward the exit that I smacked right into something. Or someone rather. There was a flurry of papers as we both stood there wondering what had just happened.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed as I knelt down and began gathering the papers. "No, I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." It was only then that I realized that I had run into another woman. I looked at the papers in my hand and realized that they were medical records. "So you're the doctor huh?" I asked as we both stood, arms overflowing with papers. The disheveled woman laughed and extended her hand out from beneath the mountain of parchment. "Dr. Sara Tancredi, and you are?" I situated the papers as best I could and shook her hand. "Lyndi Deacon." "So you're the one writing the paper on Lincoln Burrows?" She stated more than asked. "How'd you know?" I asked. "I overheard some of the guards talking about you." She said. I gave her a confused look before realizing who it had to be. "Bellick?" I asked. "The one and only." She said in such a way that told me that she and I had mutual feelings of disgust toward the man. I shook my head "Creepy." She laughed and looked at the papers in her hands before her eyes settled on the ones in mine. "So how badly did I screw your filing system up here?" I asked. "Oh, well they were alphabetized and separated by wing. I can fix it though." She answered tiredly. I felt terrible. I couldn't even guess how long it took the poor woman to situate all of those files, and then I come in and take her out! And here she was giving me a free ride out of accepting any responsibility for the catastrophe. So I had two choices. Do the right thing, or the easy thing, and since I hadn't been doing the easy thing lately I figured "Why start now?" "You've got like what? A couple hundred files here? The least I can do is help you get them back where they need to be. Plus, in this place, I'm sure you've got a patient or two that is going to need your attention." I offered. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Positive" I responded. "That would be great, thank you." She said.

Dr. Tancredi and I made our way to the infirmary where I was introduced to a nurse names Angela. "Ah, this is Ms. Deacon huh?" She asked smiling. I was thoroughly creeped out. "Oh God!" I exclaimed embarrassed. "Don't worry, Hun. There was a time when Bellick talked about Sara here too." Angela told me. "Oh yeah? So he doesn't anymore?" I asked. "Not since you've been coming 'round here!" Angela answered with a chuckle. I turned to Sara "So you should be thanking me then!" I exclaimed jokingly. She just laughed as she began starting in on the files. "So, what brings you to the lovely Fox River infirmary, Ms.Deacon?" Angela asked. "Call me Lyndi, please. As far as my business in your fine infirmary, earlier I decided that it would be interesting to take out the good doc here and destroy her nicely organized files here." I answered with a laugh. It was a slow day in the infirmary. It was completely empty with the exception of a couple inmates with the flu, both of whom were sleeping it off.

Sara, Angela, and I sat in Sara's office making idle chat about this, that, and the other thing, while we sorted files. "So Lyndi, why the Burrows case?" Angela asked. "A lot of reasons actually. I mean the man kills the Vice Presidents brother, and then claims his innocence. Even in light of a damning surveillance video. That says one of two things to me." I answered. "And that'd be what?" Angela inquired. "Either he's a desperate man grabbing at straws, or he didn't do it." I said simply. "You think he's innocent?" Sara asked surprised. "I'd love nothing more than to say that he is, but I've seen the evidence. It just doesn't add up." "Have you spoken with his brother?" Sara asked. "Scofield?" I asked. "Sara's got a crush on him. She's his stalker!" Angela teased. Sara's face was priceless. "I do not and am not stalking him! First off he is an inmate. Secondly, he's married!" Sara stated matter of factly. Hold the phone! Did she just say MARRIED? "He's married?" I asked in a small, surprised voice. "Uh-huh." Sara said. I was stunned, and hoped that I didn't show it. He had gotten married and my own sister neglected to tell me so. "If you want to know about Burrows, go to Scofield. He'd be able to help you." Angela said. "I'll keep that in mind." I answered distantly.

We had just finished sorting the files and Sara and Angela were walking me too my car. Just as we reached the visitors entrance when Sara's radio went off. "We have an inmate down, his throats been cut!" The voice rang from the radio. The three of us exchanged glances before Sara and Angela took off toward the yard. I followed. Becky was standing at the fence with some other staff members watching the commotion in the yard. Standing next to Beck I asked "What happened?" "A guard found Abruzzi with his throat cut." She answered, not taking her eyes off of the yard. I stood in silence as a helicopter landed in the middle of the yard. One thought plaguing my mind. "Things just got way more complicated!"


	17. Chapter 17

Enjoy, and please review. I love hearing what readers have to say. Good or bad! Thanks

Fallen

#17

The drive home was a blur. My mind was racing; not only did I find out from a stranger that Scofield had gotten married, my next potential informant had gotten his throat slit! Sucre had better have valuable information for me, or else I'm screwed.

I unlocked the front door, threw my keys on the table, and made my way to the basement. As I passed the upstairs bathroom I could hear the water running, so I knew that someone was in the shower. I walked down the stairs and into the basement to see Veronica sitting on the couch enthralled in some papers, while L.J. sat on the floor playing video games, completely oblivious to the world around him. Or so I thought. "Hey Cal!" he said not taking his eyes off of the T.V. To be honest, I don't think he even blinked! "Hey, Jr." I replied. Veronica went to say something to me, but before she could I pointed to the kitchen, indicating for her to follow me in so we could speak in private.

"What's up?" she asked. "We've got some problems." I said as calmly as I could. She gave me a questioning look, "What do you mean?" "Someone tried to kill John Abruzzi." "When? How?" she asked in a frantic tone. "About an hour ago… Slit his throat." I said emotionlessly. It wasn't that I didn't care that someone had tried to kill him; it was that I was still trying to sort all of the day's events out in my head. Veronica looked at me eyes wide, "Is he going to make it?" "I doubt it." I answered truthfully. There was a pause, "You said "problems". Was Sucre no help?". "Sucre was the only thing that went even remotely well today!". "Then what is it?" she asked. "I met Kellerman and Hale this morning…Oh yeah, and you never told me that Scofield got married!" I exclaimed voice rising. She gave me a confused look "He got what!" "You don't have to lie to me, Veronica! It's already out in the open!" "Cali, I swear to you. I had no idea. You know that if I had known I would have told you! Where did you get that from anyway?" she asked. "The prison doctor." I said angrily.

Nick had just gotten out of the shower and gone downstairs to see L.J enthralled in a video game. He could hear Veronica and Cali in the kitchen, but couldn't hear what they were saying. He headed toward the kitchen. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" L.J said, eyes still glued to the television. "What?" Nick asked slightly startled that L.J knew what he was doing. "They're arguing." He informed him. "About what?" Nick asked. "No clue, I just know that if there are two sisters that you do not, under any circumstances, want to get between, it's those two. It's much safer out here with the T.V. and couch, but if they're in there much longer we might starve!" L.J. finished in a serious tone. Nick laughed and made his way to the couch, where according to L.J, he would be safe. Shortly after, Cali stormed out of the kitchen, Veronica on her heels. "Where are you going?" Veronica shouted after her enraged sister. Without missing a beat Cali replied "Out!" and was gone.

Sucre had been quiet all night, "You okay?" Michael asked concerned. "Fine." Sucre assured him. "You sure?" Michael asked not believing that he was indeed "fine". "Can I ask you something?" Sucre asked looking over the side of the top bunk. "Sure." Michael answered waiting for the question. "You're here because Sinks innocent right?" Sucre asked. "No, I'm here because I held up a bank." Michael answered technically. "You know what I mean! You see, there's someone who says that they need to know something that I know, and I think that if I give them what they want they will be able to help me with Maricruz. I just don't know if I should give them that information." Sucre explained to the best of his ability. "Does this information have to do with our plan?" Michael asked. "Of course not Fish! This person is a friend of a friend, and there is some concern that this friend is going to do something dangerous and this person wants to know what that might be so that they can, I don't know make sure things don't go badly or something." Sucre explained getting more confused by his story than he had imagined. "So you want to know what? If I would give that information up, in order for help with Maricruz in return?" Michael asked. "Yeah," Sucre said. "Which is more important to you? This information or Maricruz?". "Maricruz." "Then there's your answer." Michael said. "Thanks papi." Sucre replied before lying back down. He didn't like that he was lying to Michael, or the fact that he was going to reveal the plan, but you gotta do what'cha gotta do, right?


	18. Chapter 18

Fallen

#18

I took a seat at the same table that I had sat at one day prior, waiting for Sucre. I couldn't imagine how bad I looked. Not only had I been up for over twenty four hours, I was still wearing yesterdays outfit; a result of not going home the night before. Just as I was about to fall asleep where I sat, I was yanked back into reality. "Rough night?" It was Sucre, he sat down grinning. "You don't even want to know." I answered with a tired smile. "Didn't you wear that yesterday?" he asked gesturing to my clothes, laughing. "Shut up!" I said with mock anger. "Your offer still on the table?" He asked suddenly serious. "Only if you're gonna take it." I said. He nodded, "You sure you want to know what he's planning?" "No. I don't want to know." He gave me a "you're kidding right?" look. "I need to know." I finished putting an emphasis on the word "need". A wave of relief must have washed over him, as I could literally see him relax. He looked around the room, making sure that everyone else was out of ear shot before leaning on the table, motioning for me to do the same. "We're breaking out of here!" He whispered excitedly before leaning back. There was no way that he just said what he said. Was there? I sat in shock still halfway on the table. "No way!" I exclaimed breathlessly. "Way!" he replied mocking me. "Wait a second. Who is "we"?" I asked trying to gauge how big this thing really was. "The guys on P.I." He answered simply. "So there are five of you." I said. "Six." He corrected me. "What? With Abruzzi gone there's only five." "Yeah, but you're forgetting Westmoreland. How did you know about Abruzzi?" He asked confused, since it had happened at least an hour after he thought I left. "I was here when it happened. Why does that name sound familiar?" I asked aloud more to myself than him. "Westmoreland?" he asked. "Yeah." "You saw him in the Popes office." He answered as if he had been in there with me. I gave him a confused look. "He told us he saw you there." He explained. That made sense, it kinda creeped me out but it made sense. I knew that they would have been talking about the paper I was supposedly writing, I guess it just never occurred to me that they would actually be talking about me. "When and how is this going to happen? I mean you can't just waltz out of a maximum security prison. Where are you going to go once you get outside these walls?" I couldn't see any way that this would work. "It's happening the day after tomorrow. How is complicated. I'm pretty sure that Michael is the only one who really understands that part. The rest of us just take his word for it. C-Note is having someone pick us up, after that I don't know. Abruzzi was in charge of that." There was an awkward silence after the mention of Abruzzi. You know the kind, when something unpleasant is mentioned and you can either pursue the topic or change it. I opted for the latter. "How can I get a hold of this "someone"?" I asked of C-Notes people. "You'd have to ask C-Note about that." Sucre answered. I let out a frustrated sigh. I didn't have the time to wait until tomorrow to see C-Note and talk to his people and do God knows that else would need to be done to make sure that this thing went off without a hitch. "Here," I said grabbing a piece of paper and writing on it. "This is my number, give it to C-Note and have him call me tonight. Don't let anyone else know about this!" I ordered. "What if he don't want to call you?" he asked. "You're going to have to make sure he does. Tell him everything that I've told you, tell him whatever you have to in order to get him to call me!" I said. "I'll do what I can." He assured me as the guard announced that our time was up. "It has got to be tonight! I don't need to tell you that we don't have much time." I said while standing. "Tonight, got it." He repeated nodding his understanding. "Wrap it up, Sucre!" The guard ordered. I clasped Sucre's right hand between both of mine. "Thank you, for telling me all this." I said genuinely grateful. He nodded and began to turn away. I quickly grasped his hand tighter "Hey Sucre." He turned to look at me. "See you on the other side!"


	19. Chapter 19

Warning: Strong Language.

I own nothing of the Prison Break persuasion.

Fallen

#19

"Open up on 40!" The guard yelled once he reached Sucre and Michael's cell. The iron bars slid open allowing Sucre entrance. Michael was lying on his bed reading some book that Sucre had no desire to inquire about. "Close 40!" The guard yelled once more before leaving. "How was your visit?" Michael asked setting his book aside. "Good." Sucre answered simply, hoping that Michael would not pursue the topic any further. He didn't like lying to Michael, plus he was bad at it! "That's good." Michael replied before returning to his book. Sucre made a mental note to write a thank you letter to whoever wrote said book, assuming that the author was still alive. He climbed up onto his bed where he would wait until yard time, where he would be one step closer to P.I. meaning one step closer to freedom, and most importantly Maricruz.

"Cal, hey it's me. Uh, well you didn't come home last night and Veronica is kinda freakin' out. So give me a call when you get this okay? I guess I'll talk to you later." It was L.J. He had left the message when I was talking to Sucre, so I dialed his number and hit send. "Hello?" his groggy voice said. "What, did you just get up long enough to call me and then crash again?" I asked teasingly. "Maybe… Where are you?" he asked. "I'm on my way to Mercy Medical. Are you home alone?" "Yeah. Why are you going to the hospital?" he asked. "I'm gonna see if they can tell me anything about Abruzzi. After I'm done there I'll be home. Where are Veronica and Nick?" "The office." "How pissed is she?" "That you didn't come home?" "Yeah." "Beyond pissed. I think she's just really worried more than anything." "Yeah? Well, I'm almost to the hospital, so will you give her a call for me and let her know what I'm up to and that I'm fine." "Can I go back to sleep after that?" he asked, I could hear him grin. "Yes, you can go back to sleep!" I laughed. "Then yes, I will call and let her know." "Thanks Jr." "No problem, Cal. be careful okay?" "I always am!" "Later" "See ya!" and with that we hung up, just as I pulled into the Mercy parking lot.

Sucre stood watching Michael and Westmoreland play checkers while he waited to catch sight of C-Note. Finally, amongst a group by the weights, stood C-Note, so Sucre made his way over. "Sucre, my man. What can I do for you?" C-Note asked. "I got something moi importante to talk to you about." He replied with all seriousness. The grin on C-Notes face faltered, "Step into my office." He said to Sucre leading him away from the group. "What's up?" C-Note asked once they were far enough away from and eavesdroppers. Sucre reached into his pocket and removed the phone number and handed it to C-Note. "What's this?" C-Note asked studying the paper." "That's Lyndi Deacons phone number; she needs to talk to you." Sucre answered. "Why?" C-Note asked. He didn't know anything about Lincolns case, and to be honest didn't know too much about Lincoln himself. Sucre glanced around making sure that no one could hear them talking. "She's helping us break out!" In the next five minutes Sucre had managed to successfully convey all the information that he had gotten from her to C-Note.

"Are you fuckin crazy! What if she squeals man?" C-Note said angrily. "She won't. I trust her… I don't really know why, but I do." Sucre said defending his choice to divulge such information to a relative stranger. "Besides, it's too late to take it back now." He finished. "You know, Fish ain't a big tough guy, but if this chick squeals, and or he finds out that you told her, he's gonna kick your ass. You know that right?" C-Note lectured. "Yeah, which is why he ain't gonna find out, comprende?" Sucre asked. C-Note nodded. "When do I call her?" he asked. Sucre smiled to himself; he didn't think that it would be this easy to get C-Note to comply. "Now would be good." He replied. C-Note sighed, "You best be prayin' that she keeps her word!" "She will, I can feel it."


	20. Chapter 20

Fallen

#20

I had just finished up at the hospital when my phone began to ring. "Hello?" "You wanted my guys? I got some demands." The voice said. "Do you really think you're in a position to be demanding anything?" I asked, the man who I could only identify as one Benjamin "C-Note" Franklin by the topic of conversation. "If you want to get a hold of my guys I am." He answered. "Fair enough, how do I get a hold of them?" I inquired. "First my demands." He said before listing off a number of things that I was sure would be nearly impossible to find in such a short amount of time. "I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything. That shits gonna be hard to come by, y'know." I said after making a mental list of the things he wanted. "You'll get it. Now about my guys; meet them at Viking Square in forty five minutes, look for a black Escalade." "Viking Square, black Escalade. Got it." "Good." And with that the line went dead. I guess he's not one for good-byes huh? I sighed; I had no idea what I had just gotten myself into. For all I knew I could be walking into a trap. That was a risk I was willing to take, I had to be willing to do so, and there was no other option. I decided that it would be a good idea to call my sister and let her know that I wouldn't be home like I had told L.J.

"Hello?" she answered. "Hey!" "You still at the hospital?" she asked. I could tell by her tone that she was less than pleased with me, and I couldn't blame her. I chose a bad time to pull my disappearing act. "I'm heading to meet some people actually. I just wanted to call and let you know that I wouldn't be home as soon as I told L.J. I would." I replied. "These people you're meeting, do they have info on what Michael is planning?" Veronica asked. "Yeah. Well, hopefully they do… Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I should have come home and shouldn't have gotten all worked up." "It's okay. We're all stressed, but you have to believe me when I say that I had no idea that Michael had gotten married. If I had I would have told you. I know that you don't like talking about him, but sooner or later, you're going to have to talk about what happened between the two of you. It's not good for you to keep all of that bottled up inside." "I know, Veronica. It's just that there are more pressing matters at hand here. I'll make you a deal, when we get Lincoln cleared, you and I will sit down and we'll talk about it. Okay?" "Promise?" she asked. "I promise." "Okay, Cal. be careful meeting these people alright?" "I always am. I'll see you soon." "Okay, bye." "Bye." She was right, I needed to talk about Scofield and I. I just preferred to pretend that it never happened and hoped that in doing so it would make it go away. I don't need to tell you that that didn't work.

It was a thirty minute drive to Viking Square if the traffic was reasonable. I was lucky enough to make it in forty. The black escalade wasn't too hard to spot, considering that it was probably the most expensive car in the lot. Viking Square consisted mostly of small family businesses that seemed to really flourish only during the holiday season, so there were few patrons there, which also made it easy for me to spot the car.

I parked a few cars away and made my way toward the Escalade. As I neared it I could see that the occupants were two African American men, who seemed to be looking for something, or someone. They couldn't have been anymore than a year or two older than I. Both men continued to look away from me as I approached the open passenger window. "Nice ride." I said visibly startling them both, as I leaned on the door. They looked at me like I was crazy. I mean who just walks up to a stranger's car and acts like they have known the owners their whole life. Apparently I do! "Sorry," I said "I didn't mean to scare you." "You didn't." The man in the passenger side said. I smirked and gave him an "uh-huh" look. "You Lyndi Deacon?" The driver asked. "More or less." I replied. "And you are?" I asked. "I'm Darius," the driver said "and this here's James." I smiled at them both and nodded. "Nice to meet you both. You guys hungry? I'm buyin'" I knew I had them there. How many people do you know who would pass up a free meal?

We sat in a little Italian restaurant in a moment of silence after placing our order. "So why are you so interested in helping these cons out?" Darius asked. "Same reason you are. A couple of them are family." I answered truthfully. "How exacticaly are you going to help us?" James asked. "The man who was handling their post escape plans is no longer in the picture. So I have a place where they can stay, for a while at least. Plus, I'm sure you guys could use an extra set of hands." We spent about an hour at the restaurant eating and talking about life in general. I learned a lot about C-Note from them, he seemed to be a good guy who just got caught up in some bad things. Just like Lincoln.

We had made plans to meet back at Viking Place at 8:00p.m. on the night of the escape and then we would set our plan into action. The hard part was going to be keeping all of this from Veronica. I couldn't tell her that I knew what Scofields plan was, or that I had willingly become a part of it. Veronica would not approve of any of it, but I was willing to do whatever I needed to. We didn't have time to do things the "right" way. The next hardest thing would be making sure that we all made it out of this alive. To be honest, I wasn't sure if that was possible.


	21. Chapter 21

Fallen

#21

Escape day had finally arrived, and I was freaking out! I had kept myself busy all day by finalizing plans and tracking down the items C-Note demanded. I had somehow managed to come across most of the things on his list, amazingly enough. I had learned from Darius that C-Note had a young daughter so I decided that I would add a few things to the list for her. Toys, mostly. I was thankful that Veronica took my words at face value when I told her that I had been unable to uncover anything that would be even remotely helpful in stopping Scofield from following through with his plan. She still held out hope that she and Nick would have the evidence to get Lincoln exonerated before Scofield did something irrational.

No matter how busy I had kept myself that day, I could not ignore my severe case of nerves. There were so many things that could go wrong. One slip and everything that we had all worked so hard for could blow up in our faces, and instead of saving Lincoln's life, we could all lose ours. As the day wore on I forced myself to stay positive and confident. I kept telling myself that it was the negativity that would get us killed. I had spent a good part of the morning at the "safe haven" that was located on the outskirts of town. It was the perfect place to house fugitives. There were no neighbors for miles, it was on private property, and the house was large enough for everyone. Once I was finished there I decided to head home to spend some time with L.J. Since, I knew that Veronica and Nick would be out, and I felt bad that L.J. had been forced to spend so much time by himself lately.

When I walked into the basement, there lay L.J. half off of the couch completely out of it. I silently chuckled to myself; it was nice to see him doing something like a normal teenage boy, even if it was just sleeping all day. I had almost decided to let him be until I nearly killed myself on a nerf football that he and Nick had been pelting each other with a day or two before. I bent down, grabbed the ball, stood up, and lobbed it at "Sleeping Beauty". Bull's eye! Right in the head. He jerked on impact and plummeted to the floor, landing with a thud. Quickly he sat up looking around with a confused look on his face. "Good you're awake!" I said struggling to contain my laughter, with a sweet smile. "Did you just pelt me with the football?" He asked while yawning. "Why would I do that?" I asked incredulously. "Because you're evil." He replied smiling. "Hey! Be careful who you go around calling evil, buddy! I buy your food!" "So you're going to starve me now?" He asked almost seriously. "No, I'll still let you eat and you better feel guilty about it!" I teased. "What time is it?" he asked. "3p.m." I answered "So get up and shower so we can go shopping." "I don't want to go shopping!" he whined. "Too bad. You need clothes and we need to get some groceries." "We just got groceries." "Yeah, well, we need more." He sighed in defeat "Whatever you say, boss." He said as he walked past me on his way to the bathroom. He was still considered a fugitive, so I knew that I would have to disguise him somehow. I also knew that he would hate it!

"This is ridiculous!" L.J. whined. "This is necessary!" I exclaimed placing a baseball cap on his head. "A blind guy?" He asked in a "you've got to be kidding me" tone. I laughed "It'll work once you quit bitching! Plus, you get this cool cane!" I said. By 5p.m. we had gotten L.J. some new clothes and shoes, a ton of groceries, and I began to wonder what I was thinking giving him that damn cane! After about the tenth "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there!" I relinquished his cane privileges and led him around myself… He hated it!

"Thanks Cali." L.J. said as we got back to the car. "For what?" I asked. There was a pause, "For everything. Coming back to help my dad, giving me a safe place to stay, buying me stuff. You didn't have to do any of those things." "L.J., I didn't do those things because I felt obligated to! I did them because we're family, always have been, always will be. You're welcome all the same though." He just nodded and smiled "Where are we going?" "To a friends place. She's been busy lately and asked me to pick up these groceries for her." I answered lamely. cough "Bullshit!" cough "What?" I asked as if I had been telling the truth. "That was a poor effort! You actually think that I'm going to believe that while you have been running around trying to figure out what Uncle Mike is up to that you have the time to do someone else's shopping?" "Umm, yes?" Shaking his head he asked once more where we were going. "We are going to a house on the outskirts of town where we are going to be staying for a while. Hence the groceries." "Why are we going to stay there? Do _they _know that Veronica, Nick and I have been staying at your place?" He asked worriedly. "No, it's just… Well, it's complicated. You can't tell Veronica or Nick about this okay?" "Why? Are they not going to stay there?" "No, not at first anyway. When the time is right all of this will be explained okay?" "Okay."

By the time we got back to our place in town it was 7p.m. I had to grab some things from my room for the escape. "Hey, if Veronica is down there send her up for me will ya?" I asked L.J. before he went to the basement. "Sure" he said as he descended the stairs. I grabbed a small back pack from my closet and put a wife beater, a black hoodie, and a pair of black jeans inside.

"Going somewhere?" I turned around to see Nick standing in my doorway. I nodded as I zipped the bag shut. "Yeah, I'm going to meet with some people about Scofield." He nodded "Veronica is meeting with someone who says that they have evidence that will exonerate Lincoln." "Really? That's great! If that works out, will we have enough time to make it public before the… you know, execution?" "I'd like to say yes, but I can't. With the amount of paperwork that would be required and having the feds on our tails, I don't see that happening." I respected him for his honestly, even if it wasn't what I wanted to hear. I nodded solemnly, grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "Well, I better go. I'm not sure when I'll be back." "Alright, be careful okay? And Cali, don't get caught!" I stopped dead in my tracks; he couldn't know what I was really up to! "How do you…?" "You're not the only sneaky one around here." "Veronica and L.J. don't…?" I asked shaking my head. "No, and I won't tell them. If Veronica found out that I knew what was going on and let you do it, you wouldn't be the only one in trouble." He said with a laugh. "Thanks Nick." He smiled and nodded before disappearing to the basement. For a moment I just stood there, my feet refusing to move. Finally, gravity let up and I headed into the unknown.


	22. Chapter 22

Fallen

#22

"Lincoln!" Michael whispered at the pipe below the infirmary, praying that Lincoln was there. "Michael!" Lincoln exclaimed. He was there! "Help me with this!" Michael said to no one in particular. Sucre was closest to him so he made his way next to Michael and they began prying the pipe off. A couple of minutes later the pipe was off and Lincoln was using a mop to break through the drain that had been chemically weakened thanks to his ingenious little brother. Finally, all that was left to do was cross the wire, get over the wall, and head to a new life.

"Ready?" Darius asked. "You know it baby!" James replied excitedly. They both turned questioning looks to me. "I'm as ready as I'm gonna get!" I replied honestly with a smirk. They turned back around, Darius started the Escalade and we began our trip to Percy Ave. The plan was that Darius and James would get out, pop the hood and pretend that the car had broken down. I was just along for the ride; at least it started out that way.

There I sat in my black hoodie and jeans along with a pair of gloves, my hair in two French braided pig tails. We had been waiting for about ten minutes and I began to get antsy. I glanced into the rear view mirror and saw a guard coming up from behind us. I slowly climbed into the very back of the Escalade so that the guard would not see me. I could hear them talking through the open windows. "Go ahead and try it now." I heard the guard say. Darius got into the drivers seat and turned the key half way so that it would not start. "They're coming!" He whispered before he once more exited the vehicle. I had to do something! We had come too far and were so close to the finish line to give up now.

I searched around for anything that could prove useful to me. I reached under the seat and could feel some kind of cloth that had been wrapped around something. I carefully grasped the item and slowly pulled it out from underneath the seat. The cloth turned out to be a ski mask, the item, a pistol. I quickly pulled the mask over my face and stuck the gun in the back of my jeans. I flipped the lock of the hatch at the back and quietly got out. I glanced around the driver's side to see Darius and James standing there making idle chat with the guard who was on the passenger side. I caught James' attention and nodded for him to keep the guards attention on him and Darius. Slowly, I made my way from the back of the car around the passenger side. The guard had his back to me with his head underneath the hood as he tried to fix a problem that did not exist. Before I had time to evaluate what I was about to do I tapped the guard on the shoulder. As he turned his head toward me, my elbow collided with his face resulting in a broken nose. At least that's what it sounded like. He clasped one hand to his nose and one went for his gun.

"I wouldn't do that!" James said suddenly appearing behind me, gun drawn. I had one arm pressed into the guard's neck with my body pressed against his, as I reached for the gun with my left hand. The guard could have easily overpowered me had it not been for James and his revolver. I handed the guards gun to Darius and went for the mans hand cuffs. "Don't shoot me, please!" He begged. "Don't give us a reason too." James replied. I latched one cuff to his right wrist and led him over to the fence, where I slid the other cuff through the links and around a pole before closing it on his other wrist. Darius stood on my left, James on my right, both of them with guns drawn. I grabbed Darius' arm and whispered to him to grab the shirt out of my bag in the car. He returned with it and I tore a sleeve off and used it to gag the guard, before I took my hoodie off and put it on him backwards so that the hood would not allow him to see.

After I was sure that he could not see, and would not get loose, the three of us made our way back to the Escalade. James and I jumped into the passenger seat while Darius closed the hood and waved the escapees out of the darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

Fallen

#23

C-Note was the first one to reach the vehicle. He and Darius exchange a quick greeting before everyone piled into the car. The ride to the house was silent. I think that everyone was afraid to say anything in the event that they jinx the situation. I was silent mostly because I couldn't believe what I had just done. Not only was I aiding six fugitives, I had assaulted a police officer! I was not worried that the guard would be able to I.D. me, I was still wearing the ski mask. However, he had undoubtedly gotten a good look at Darius, James, and the Escalade.

As unprepared as I may have seemed for the escape and the events that would take place afterward, I wasn't. At least when it came to C-Note. When Darius, James, and I first met I asked Darius why C-Note demanded the things he did. Those things being, desert camouflage, and anything else from Iraq that I could get my hands on. Darius explained to me that rather than disappoint his family C-Note told them that he was being shipped off to Iraq to fight the war. I knew that once it was uncovered that they had escaped, it would be all over the news. Thus, undoing all of C-Notes hard work to keep his real location under wraps from the ones he loves.

So I took it upon myself to make sure that that wouldn't happen. I had done a little searching and came across "Freedom Nation", a program created by some billionaire that provided random soldiers and their families with all expense paid vacations. So, I called Kacee, C-Notes wife, and said that I was from that company and that their family had been chosen and that there would be two tickets to the Bahamas waiting for she and her daughter at the airport, and that they would be met by her husband a day or two later. I was later informed that they had left on a plane three hours before the escape.

After what seemed like ages, we arrived at the house. It really was a beautiful place. It was a two story farm house, complete with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large kitchen, dining room, living room, along with a basement much like the basement at my house in town. Which would help to keep everyone from going stir crazy, or at least I hoped that it would.

Darius pulled into the garage next to my car that was already parked inside. I was the first one out of the car, followed by Darius and James. Hesitantly, the others emerged, still silent. I stopped at the door that led from the garage to the house and turned to Darius. "Stay here. I'm going to make sure the place is clear." He nodded in response. I unlocked the door, took the gun out of my jeans, and entered the house.

Michael's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it, we made it out! Lincoln made it out, and no one got hurt. Well, except for the C.O. who I was sure would have been found by now. Besides, he was lucky, most people who had three guns pointed at them don't make it out with only a broken nose! I didn't know where we were headed once we got into the car. I was pleasantly surprised when we pulled up to a nice two story house, out in the middle of nowhere. Until the garage door opened to reveal another car already parked inside. I could only hope that the owner of the car wasn't home, the last thing I wanted or needed was to end up in some sort of hostage situation! The men that had picked us up seemed nice enough, I was surprised to see that the one who had taken out the C.O. was a woman. After seeing her draw her gun and enter the house I began to think that we were going to end up exactly as I did not want to. With hostages. The fact that she was still wearing the mask said one of three things to me, either she had forgotten that she was wearing it, she didn't want the home owners to be able to I.D. her, or she didn't want us to I.D. her, and to be honest I thought it was the second one.

She had been inside for about five minutes when the man whose name I had learned to be Darius' phone rang. "Yeah?" he said into the receiver. "Alright, cool." He said before hanging it up and turning to the rest of us. "All clear" he said as he opened the door and led us into the house. First we passed through a large kitchen, then through a dining room, and into the living room. I glanced around the room and noticed that there were not family portraits, no personal effects anywhere to be seen. This eased me some; it appeared that we ended up in an empty house. Thank God! "You did it, Fish!" Sucre exclaimed, the impact of his weight bringing me from my thoughts as he hugged me. This started a chain reaction of congratulations, hand shakes, and a few hugs. I stood shaking Westmoreland's hand when I heard Sucre say, "Damn I knew white girls was crazy, but taken on a Bull like that!" He made his way past me toward the staircase that was behind where I stood. There was a laugh; it was a familiar laugh, one I hadn't heard for years. "Yeah, well you gotta do what'cha gotta do right?" she said. That laugh, that voice, there was only one person on Earth who they could have belonged to, but it couldn't be her. Could it? Slowly, I turned toward the voice. The sight before me resulted in my breath catching in my throat and my heart skipped a beat. How could it be? How could Sucre be holding none other than Cali Donovan?


	24. Chapter 24

Fallen

#24

I was shocked when Sucre hugged me. However, I hugged him back. As soon as I hit the last step of the stair case he had bombarded me, allowing me no time to take in my surroundings. It was only when he let go that I took in the others around me. I looked to my left, eyes landing on a stunned Lincoln. He knew that I was trying to figure out what his brother was planning, but he never though that I would go as far as I did. Hell, I didn't even think I would go so far!

"Lincoln!" I exclaimed as I ran to and jumped on the man. I wrapped my arms around his neck, legs around his waist, just like a child would. "Who is she?" T-Bag asked anyone who was listening. "Lyndi Deacon." Westmoreland answered. "The paper girl?" T-Bag asked with a confused look on his face. Westmoreland nodded. Michael stood next to Sucre, mouth agape as he watched Cali and Lincoln.

"Are you okay?" I asked Lincoln. "I'm better than that." He said, "I'm free!" he added the last part in a whisper. "You okay, Pretty?" I heard someone ask from behind me. "Cali?" Michael said. I gave Lincoln a look of dread before turning to the one person who years ago had pushed me away. "Scofield." I replied coldly. I could tell that he was confused and hurt at my tone. "How long have you been back?" He asked walking toward me. "Long enough." I answered shortly maneuvering around him. I did not want to talk to him, especially in front of all these men! I made my way to Darius and James. "Look, you two need to get out of town. Do you know where Crimson Flights is?" I asked. "Yeah." Darius answered. "Good. Your plane leaves in an hour. There should be a guy there by the name of Randy, give him the car keys. He'll take car of it." "Where are we going?" James asked. "How's Australia sound?" I whispered to them. "You serious?" James asked. I smiled, "Have fun! Now go or else you'll miss your flight!" I said. Darius turned to C-Note "I'll see you soon, bro." he said. "Thanks for the help, money." C-Note replied giving him a quick hug. "Anything for family, dog." Darius replied before sending me a wink. Then, they were gone.

"So, since we're all gonna be here for a while, how about a tour?" I asked trying to avoid contact with Michael. The men just looked at me, "Okay, well this is obviously the living room; you've seen the dining room and kitchen already. The kitchen is stocked with food by the way, feel free to raid it. Follow me" I said taking them down the hall "The first door on the left is a bedroom, the room on the right is another bedroom and the room at the end of the hall is a bathroom." I said quickly opening the doors to the rooms before making my way up the stairs. "Up here we have three more bedrooms, two on the left, one on the right, as well as another bathroom on the right. The basement is probably the coolest place in the whole house. There is a T.V., pool table, among other things down there. So, any questions?" "Who's staying in what room?" Sucre asked. "Stay where ever you want, it doesn't matter to me." I answered. "Well, since you don't mind. I think I'll be bunkin' with you, sweetheart!" T-Bag said as he licked his lips taking a few steps toward me. "I mind." Lincoln said stepping between T-Bag and I. "Thank God for Lincoln" I thought. "I'm pretty sure that everyone but you minds about that, pendejo." Sucre said to T-Bag. "Ya'll'r no fun!" T-Bag whined while he leaned against the wall. "Well," I said stepping out from behind Lincoln "That's settled then. Any other questions?" I asked hoping that there would be none. "I thought your name was Lyndi." Westmoreland said. "It is." I replied. "Then why did Michael call you "Cali"?" he asked. I sighed "My birth name is Cali; about four years ago I changed it." I said. "Why?" C-Note asked. "Long story." I answered. "What do we call you then?" Sucre asked. "Whatever you want, I don't care." I said as I made my way past them and back downstairs. The rest of the group began to follow; once the others were far enough away Michael pulled Lincoln aside.

"You knew she was here?" He accused "All that talk about writing a paper was bullshit!" He exclaimed angrily. "Mike, I'm sorry. She didn't want you to know that she was here." Lincoln said trying to calm his brother. "You told her about the escape!" "I did not! If you think that I would have put her in the kind of danger she was in tonight, you're crazy!" "Then how did she find out?" "I don't know; ask C-Note, she was with his guys!" Lincoln said. Michael nodded and exhaled angrily. Lincoln grabbed Michaels shoulder. "Look, don't make a big deal out of her being there. What you need to worry about is getting back on her good side. I don't know what you did that pissed her off, but something tells me that the escape was a piece of cake compared to getting things back to how they were with you two." Lincoln lectured. "I don't even know what I did to make her so angry! She called me Scofield, Lincoln. The only time she ever called me that was when we were young and hated each other." Michael said sadly. "I know, Mike… Come on. Let's go get something to eat. Five years of prison food is enough to kill a man!"


	25. Chapter 25

WARNING: Reference to important action in Ep 13! Please review! Thanks for reading!

Fallen #25

The dining room table was littered with food… Junk food to be exact; it was enough to give any health nut a heart attack. I had noticed that Scofield and Lincoln had made their way downstairs a few minutes after everyone else had, although I tired not to think about it.

I was sitting between C-Note and T-Bag, eating a barbecue hot pocket listening to various stories about their time in prison, as well as some of their future plans; Sucre's mostly. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have any Tabasco, would ya?" Westmoreland asked. "No. But I'm pretty sure that we have some in the kitchen though." I replied, emphasizing the word "we". I wanted them to feel at home, I mean this was as much their house as it was mine. "I'll grab it for you. Anyone else want anything? I'm only making this trip once!" I said standing as I made my way toward the kitchen slow enough to catch any requests. There was a collective "No" as I made my way around the corner.

I was kneeling on one of the counters, rummaging through them in my search for Westmoreland's requested hot sauce, when a voice said from behind me, "Do we have any popcorn?" I had to laugh, Lincoln always loved his popcorn. I didn't know why, I hated the stuff. "It's on the third shelf, in the cabinet next to the fridge." I said as I finally located my target. I could hear him digging for the popcorn and then placing it in the microwave. I hopped off of the counter and turned around to find Lincoln leaning against the wall next to the microwave staring at me; wearing that all too familiar smirk that he had once been famous for. "What?" I asked tartly, head tilted to the side. He smiled and laughed before walking over to me. "It's really good to see you. After you left I didn't think that I would ever see you again." He said sadly while he hugged me. "Yeah, well you were wrong!" I said, hugging him back. "Thanks to Michael." He replied. There was a pause and then the microwave beeped. I unlatched myself from Lincoln and made my way over to the microwave. "I always thought of you more as an extra butter kind of guy; not Kettle Corn." I joked lamely, trying to ignore his comment about his brother, as I opened the bag of popcorn. He let out a sigh of frustration as he made his way to my side.

"Cal, I don't know what happened between you too, and I'm not asking you to explain it to me; but if this thing that you have against Michael is a result of my case and me being sent to Fox River…. Well, I don't want to be the reason you hate him!" he exclaimed. "I don't hate him." I replied in offense. "You called him Scofield." He said. "Well, that is his name!" I pointed out handing him the bag of popcorn. "You haven't called him that for over ten years, Cal; and when you used to you were at each others throats 24/7. I don't want to see you two like that again!" He said pleading in an exhausted tone. As luck would have it, my cell began ringing in the dining room before I was forced to respond.

"SHH!" Westmoreland ordered as I swatted T-Bags hand away from my phone. "Hello?... Veronica?... Slow down!... What?... Put Nick on the phone!" I ordered "Nick?... What the hell is going on?" I asked. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed, eyes wide as saucers. "I'll be right there!" I said frantically then hung up. The room was silent, all eyes on me. "What's going on?" Lincoln asked. I didn't answer him. Instead I brushed past him, rushing over to the desk that sat in the corner of the living room. I quickly dug a small key out of my pocket and unlocked the top drawer. Inside were my car keys and the gun I had stolen from the C.O. I stuck the gun in the back of jeans, and turned around, face to face with an angry Lincoln. "What's going on?" He asked slowly, well more like he demanded. I sighed "I have to go. I'll be back soon." I replied trying to get around him. No such luck. "What happened to Veronica? Where's my son?" He asked his voice rising. "They are fine. They are some place safe; no one knows that they are there except for me. You'll see them both soon okay?" I asked finally making my way past him. Just when I thought I was home free, I was jerked back. "I'm going with you!" Lincoln said letting go of my arm. "No you're not! You think I'm going to risk that? There's no way. You're staying here!" I ordered angrily. There were shocked looks on the faces of the men. They had seen few men in prison speak to Lincoln the way that I just had. Lincoln turned angrily toward me, "You think that one gun is going to save you from guys like Kellerman and Hale?" He asked incredulously. "These guys aren't like you, Cali. They can handle themselves!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. As soon as he realized what he had said a look of regret crossed his face. I was beyond pissed. How could he say that? I risked my life to save his ass and he tells me that I'm weak? Okay, so he didn't actually use that word, but he might as well have. "Cal, I didn't mean…" He began to apologize as he stepped closer to me. "You know what? I don't have time for your shit!" I said angrily as I grabbed a nearby jacket and headed out the door, slamming it shut.

"Veronica?" I yelled as I entered the basement. "In hear!" I heard Nick yell back from the kitchen. I strode into the kitchen to find Nick, L.J., and Veronica all sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of seemingly untouched coffee sitting in front of my big sister. I made my way to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of the trance she had been in and turned her raw, red eyes to me. She was still in shock; you could tell that just be looking at her. She stared blankly at me for a moment before it seemed to sink in that I was standing right in front of her. She hugged me tightly around the middle and began to sob. "Right in front of me…He died right in front of me… There was nothing I could do. He would have killed me too if I hadn't…" She trailed off distantly as more tears fell. Before I could speak any words of comfort she released my middle and began to speak again. "I let him die, Cal. I should have done something! I should have saved him!" She nearly screamed as the tears began to flow like a river from her eyes. I knelt down so that I could look her in the eyes. It had become too much for L.J. to handle, resulting in him leaving the room. He hated to see people hurt, especially when he knew that he could do nothing to comfort them. "Veronica, look at me. I want you to listen carefully to what I'm going to tell you, okay? You did nothing wrong! Kellerman killed him; he pulled the trigger not you! He did it because he is heartless! Hale knew what the dangers of the job were, that's why he wanted out. He died because he was a good man. He died doing the right thing, and if you blame yourself for that, then he died in vane. There was nothing you could have done to save him!" I finished in a confident yet sympathetic voice.

She nodded slowly, before hugging me once again. After a couple minutes we separated. "Where have you been?" she asked wiping her eyes. Just as I opened my mouth to reply when L.J. yelled from the living room. "You guys! You've got to see this!" Veronica, Nick, and I exchanged confused looks before heading to the other room. "What is it?" I asked upon seeing L.J.'s pale face. He said nothing, just pointed to the T.V. It was an emergency alert, the headline reading, "Six Inmates Escape Fox River State Penitentiary."


	26. Chapter 26

Fallen #26

"Officials from Fox River State Penetentary have just confirmed that six inmates have escaped from the level one prison in Joliet between 11p.m. last night and 12a.m. this morning. It appears that these men did not act alone. A Corrections Officer was assaulted and held at gun point around the time of the escape as he was doing his nightly rounds. The man was handcuffed to the fence that surrounds the prison yard, gagged, and with a hooded sweatshirt placed on the man backwards, preventing him from seeing. The guard has said that his attackers were two African American males, both appearing to be in their early to mid twenties, as well as a Caucasian female. A police sketch artist is completing composites of both men; their female accomplice was wearing a sky mask at the time of the attack." The anchor woman's voice echoed off of the basements concrete walls as six mug shots appeared on screen.

Veronica sat on her knees only inches away from the television screen, a hand clasped over her mouth. L.J. sat on the couch shocked, as he tried to hide the excitement that he had knowing that his father would not be executed while Nick pretended to be surprised.

"You didn't!" Veronica said giving me a disapproving look as she stood and made her way toward me. I said nothing as the three of them looked at me. It was already done, so there was no point in denying that I had played a part in the first ever escape from Fox River. "Cali!" she yelled. "How could you do this? Do you have any idea what…?" There was no way I was going to let her finish that sentence. "What would you have rather happened, Veronica! Lincoln die for a crime he didn't commit while you tried to do the "right thing"; or would you rather know that he is alive because I did the "wrong" one?" I exclaimed angrily she just looked at me. For the first time in our lives she was wrong and I was right! "You lied to me, Cali! You said you didn't know what Michael was planning! Something this big you should have told me!" She exclaimed. "So you could do what? Talk Scofield out of it? Tell Pope about it? Take a look around you, Veronica. No on is playing fair anymore. You saw that first hand tonight. If you plan on making it through this thing alive you had better get used to the idea that you are going to have to play dirty. And I can assure you of one thing, had I not been there tonight, we would be planning to bury two brothers instead of planning no funeral at all!" I exclaimed. Veronica sat down, placing her head in her hands. "What do we do now? All of our work has been for nothing!" She said "Our work hasn't been for nothing! I told you before that this thing doesn't end with stopping an execution. There is so much work that still needs to be done. We have got to blow this thing wide open!" Nick said. "He's right, V. We can't give up now! What about Leticia Barris? What about my Mom? If we give up they died for nothing." That was by far the most insightful thing I had ever heard come out of L.J.s mouth. It made me realize how fast he had been forced to grow up, in such a short amount of time. "They're going to be looking for you Cali. You were the last person to speak with Lincoln in prison aside from Nick and I. They are going to be looking for Lyndi Deacon." Veronica said. "It's handled. You and Nick need to worry about getting this thing uncovered. Getting it out to the public. I want you guys to go to a motel somewhere, rent a couple of rooms under false names." I said. "Where are you going? Where are Lincoln and Michael?" Veronica asked. "They're safe. I'm going to be with them, L.J. is coming with me." I explained. "Is that safe?" Veronica inquired. "It's as safe as here. Plus, he's still considered a fugitive, if they find him with you, well; I don't need to explain what will happen… So grab your things, we're out of her within the hour!" I said. There was a pause while everyone took it all in, before we all made a mad dash to collect our belongings.

Meanwhile… With the inmates

"You best have a big dog house there, Pretty. Looks like you and Sink are gonna be sharing it for awhile!" T-Bag said with a snicker. "What are you talking about?" a grumpy Lincoln asked. "Come on, now. Surely, you ain't that thick. Little miss Cali certainly ain't tryin to hide her dislike for your baby brother; and something tells me that she ain't gonna be too forgiving after she risked life and limb to save your ass and you show your thanks by telling her that she's weak." T-Bag explained. "You don't know what you're talking about!" Lincoln said angrily. "She doesn't dislike me!" Michael said defensively. C-Note laughed "I hate to say it Fish, but I agree with Cletus. Whatever you did to piss her off, you pissed her off good. As for Linc, what you said to her man that hurt her bad." "So you're psychic now? You could read her thoughts?" Lincoln said. "You don't have to be psychic to know that that hurt her, papi. All you had to do was look into her eyes." Sucre explained. Michael and Lincoln exchanged glances, both knowing that what their fellow ex-cons had said was right. Michael sighed and placed his head in his hands. Lincoln sat in silence, the words he said to Cali repeating in his head. He knew how much his words had hurt her, Sucre was right; you could see it in her eyes. "How could I be so stupid?" He asked himself silently. For the first time in years he had been able to show his anger without the fear of repercussions as he stood up angrily knocking his chair over in his fury, as he made his way upstairs slamming the bedroom door.


	27. Chapter 27

Fallen #27

"You take care of him, okay?" Veronica said referring to L.J. as she gave me a hug. "You know I will. I'll keep in touch. Stay safe." I said returning the gesture. We parted and made our way to our cars. "Hey, Cal?" Veronica said as she opened her car door. "Yeah?" I asked turning to her. "I love you!" She said with a smile. I hesitated "I love you too, V!" I said with a smile. That was the first time in almost five years that I had told my sister that I loved her, and it was a long time coming. L.J. and I got into my car and watched Veronica and Nick drive away before we too headed for our new home.

"Are we really gonna see Dad?" L.J. asked excitedly. I gave him a quick smile before turning my eyes back to the road and answering his question. "We are. Your Dad, Uncle, and the others… Hey, Jr. I need you to promise me something." I said. "Okay?" He said wondering what I was going to ask of him. "I need you to promise me that you will go out of your way to never be alone with T-Bag." I said in a serious tone. "T-Bag? What kind of name is that?" He asked incredulously with a slight chuckle. "It's a nickname, duh! Stupid as it may sound he is not a guy to be messed with okay? There won't be any problems with the others but when it comes to T-Bag I want you to be on guard!" I explained. "What did he do?" He inquired. I didn't want to say; not because I didn't want L.J. to know, but because I didn't want to think about the things T-Bag had done. "He kidnapped, raped, and murdered at least six people. Mostly children. I know it's going to be impossible to ignore him completely, but I never want you alone with him. I know it sucks that you gotta watch your back in your house but it will only be for a couple of days, okay?" I asked. "Okay. What happens after a couple of days?" He asked. I paused, "He won't be our problem anymore."

Lincoln was still upstairs; everyone figured that it was probably best to let him cool off, so they made their way to the basement. Cali was right when she said that the basement would be their favorite part of the house. There was a big screen T.V., a pool table, a fooze ball table, a couch, and a couple of recliners. It was late at night, or early in the morning. Depends on how you look at it. They had been free men for almost four hours and were all tired, but none of them wanted to sleep. Michael, Sucre, and Westmoreland sat on the couch while T-Bag and C-Note occupied the recliners. They all sat watching the first Men in Black…Hey it beat watching the news! The only one who seemed to be paying any real attention to the movie was T-bag. Probably because he was the only one who had no specific plans for the future. They were all so engrossed in either the television or their thoughts that they didn't hear the car pull up, or the door that connected the kitchen and garage open.

L.J. and I had just arrived at the house; the only sound was coming from the basement. "Stay here." I said to L.J. before making my way toward the sound. As I got closer to the basement I could hear the T.V. better and had to smile and shake my head upon realizing what they were watching. I entered the room unnoticed. Something was missing or someone rather. It was Lincoln. I wasn't worried though, I figured that he was spending some alone time somewhere. Plus, I knew that Scofield wouldn't let him do something stupid and if Lincoln had tried to he was outnumbered anyway. Slowly, I made my way toward where Scofield sat on the couch, seemingly immersed in thought. "Your nephew is in the kitchen. Go make yourself useful." I whispered in his ear, causing him to jump so high he nearly landed on Sucre who was sitting next to him. "Jesus, Cali!" Scofield exclaimed grabbing his chest. I just smirked and rose and eyebrow. "Kitchen." I said. He nodded and got off the couch, allowing Sucre to take his spot. I walked around the couch and plopped down between Sucre and Westmoreland with a sigh.

Soon the credits were rolling, an occasional snore coming from T-Bag as he slept in the chair. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Westmoreland looking at me. "Yes?" I asked as I turned toward him. "Nothing." He said shaking his head. I decided not to press the matter and turned toward Sucre with the intent of starting a conversation with him. However, the voice from behind me halted that plan. "Thank you." Westmoreland said. I was taken a back; I had never expected any of them to thank me. I guess I never really thought of what I was doing as a favor, it always seemed as something I had no choice but to do. My eyes focused on the carpet, which had suddenly become quite interesting. "You don't have to thank me." I said quietly. "Yes I do… We all do." He replied. "He's right." Sucre added. "Yeah, we all know you got involved because of Michael and Lincoln, but if you hadn't taken that C.O. out, none of us would be here. We'd all either be dead or have lead in us." C-Note said. I laughed "Naw. Darius and James coulda handled it. And you're wrong; I got involved because of Lincoln." "Okay, so let me rephrase that. If you hadn't been there to take the C.O. out, he'd be dead… What do you have against Scofield anyway?" C-Note asked. I scoffed "I don't have anything against him!" "Yeah, and Charlie's not D.B. Cooper!" Sucre exclaimed. I turned to Westmoreland "You're D.B. Cooper!" I asked in astonishment. He just smiled and said "Don't change the subject." "I didn't. Sucre did." I countered receiving an "I can't believe you're blaming that on me." Look from Sucre. "What?" I asked him. He chuckled and shook his head "You and Mike. What's the deal?" he asked. "There is no deal!" I exclaimed looking away from him. "There was," Sucre started "I saw the picture!" By now T-Bag was awake and aching to get involved in the conversation. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Tell us more about this picture!" His southern voice crawled. I smacked Sucre "There is no picture." I said defensively. "Sure there is." Sucre said smirking "You know that one. Michael carrying you on that dock like a couple of newlyweds!" My mouth dropped as the room erupted with laughter. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn and I blushed furiously. "We did not look like newlyweds! And for your information, he threw me off of that dock!" I exclaimed over their laughter and teasing. "If you say so, sweetheart." T-Bag teased. I glared at him "I say so! Now, hopefully you lot chose bedrooms because it is 6 in the morning and we have a lot of work ahead of us. So off to bed!" I ordered in a tone that sounded eerily like my estranged mother. "You sound like my mother." C-Note joked as he made his way upstairs along with the others. I laughed, hopefully he listened to his mother as well as he listened to me right then.

Sucre and I were the last ones out of the basement. Once we reached the kitchen and I was sure that the others were on their way upstairs I pulled him aside. "Hey, I need you to do me a favor." I said "I'll ask them to lay off the you and Michael stuff, but I'm not promising anything." He said thinking that I was going to ask him to lay off. "That's not what I'm talking about." I informed him. "Oh… What is it?" he asked. "Lincolns son, L.J., he's here. I brought him back with me earlier. I already talked to him about T-Bag; I don't want T-Bag anywhere near L.J. if he's alone. So I was hoping that maybe you could keep an eye on him and let the other guys know as well?" I asked. He nodded "Goes without asking. Hell, I don't even like being alone with that creep." He said. "Thanks, Fernando." I said as I gave him a hug. It was weird; I was never much for hugging until now. I guess it was a result of almost losing all the people I love.

I let go and took a couple of steps back, receiving an odd look from him. "What?" I asked with a laugh. "You called me Fernando!" He said. "Yes, well that is your name." I answered shaking my head. "So, when are you going to start calling Scofield Michael?" He asked with a smirk. I shook my head and gave a frustrated sigh before punching him in the arm and I headed out of the kitchen to find an empty bedroom. "Ow!" I heard him say quietly from behind me. This only caused me to laugh harder as I entered the first door to the left of the bottom of the staircase to luckily find it empty.


	28. Chapter 28

Fallen #28

L.J. had fallen asleep on one of the twin beds in the room directly above Cali's that he would share with his father and uncle; Lincoln taking the other bed and Michael claiming the loft. The three of them had spent a good amount of time discussing things from the death of Lisa Rix to the scuba shop Michael suggested they open once safely in Panama. L.J. enjoyed the idea of starting fresh in Panama that is until he was informed that he would still be getting an education. "After all I've been through, you're just gonna throw me back to the Man?" He whined. It was a feeble attempt, but an attempt none the less; plus it made Lincoln and Michael laugh.

"He's a great kind, Linc. You don't have to worry about him." Michael said from where he lay on the floor. "I know he is. It's not him I'm worried about. What if Veronica and Nick can't clear me? If we get caught, I'm dead, you'll be back at Fox River and so will L.J. He wouldn't last five seconds in that place, we both know it." Lincoln exclaimed worriedly, and rightfully so. "We won't get caught! As soon as things settle and we get our plans made, we'll be out of the country in no time. We've come too far to give up hope now!" he said to his brother. "I'm not giving up hope. I just can't help but wonder… I don't like the idea of L.J. being in the same place as T-Bag without bars separating them." Lincoln said as he thought of the other occupants of the house. "You're not the only one." It was Sucre, they had been so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't notice his arrival. "What do you mean?" Michael asked. He thought that the only other person who knew that L.J was there was Cali. Sucre entered the room, shutting the door behind him, and pulled the chair away from the desk in the corner to the end of Lincoln's bed. "Cali asked me to look out for him, and to have the others do the same. Ya' know make sure Bagwell never gets him alone. You got nothing to worry about Linc, ain't nothing happenin to your boy." He said gesturing to the sleeping form of L.J. "Thanks man." Lincoln said. "Anytime… Well boys, I'm off to bed. I suggest you do the same, you two look like shit!" Sucre joked as he put the chair back and headed for the door. Michael and Lincoln gave tired laughs and bid Sucre goodnight, before taking his advice and hitting the sack themselves.

The day after the escape at Fox River

Sara Tancredi sat in shock as a man who the lead investigator of the escape, Detective Reese, questioned her. "Dr. Tancredi, which of the escaped inmates did you have the most contact with?" Det. Reese asked. "Michael Scofield. I saw him daily for his insulin shot." Sara answered. "When you last saw him, did he say anything indicating that you would not be seeing each other again, or had his demeanor changed at all?" Reese questioned. Sara took a moment to replay their last visit in her mind before answering the question "I told him that he sounded like he was saying good-bye. He did seem to be on edge about something. I just figured it was the fact that his brother was going to be executed today." She said. "You were the last person to see Burrows before the escape, is that correct?" "I saw him just before I left. There was a guard outside the infirmary when I left; whether or not he stayed there I don't know." She said trying to keep her emotions in check. She didn't like being treated as if she had opened that window and let them out herself. "Is there anyone that you know of who could have participated in the escape? From the outside I mean. For instance the two men and the one woman who assaulted the guard. Do you have any idea of who they could be?" he asked. Sara racked her brain trying to remember if any of the escapees had ever mentioned family members or if she had seen anyone fitting the descriptions at the prison during visiting hours. There was only one person she could think of. "There was a young woman, Lyndi Deacon. She was doing a paper on Burrows. I don't think she would have done thing though, she's going to school majoring in Criminal Justice." Sara said. "I have someone looking into her. Sometimes the best way to beat the system is to know it inside out. You know what I mean?" Det. Reese asked. Sara merely nodded her head. She knew that he was talking about Lyndi, but she couldn't help but picture him using that same statement about her.

Before he could ask her another question there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Reese said. The door opened to reveal a young man, dressed in a black and white suit, holding a newspaper. "I'm sorry to interrupt, sir. I just thought you should know that I found Lyndi Deacon." The man explained. "Great! Where is she?" Reese asked. The man made his way to the desk with a solemn look on his face. He handed Detective Reese the paper. "She's dead, sir." Sara couldn't believe her ears. "Did he say dead?" She asked herself. "Excuse me, Doctor." Reese said as he and the young man exited the room, leaving the newspaper on the desk. As soon as she heard the door close her arm shot out and grabbed hold of the paper. Her eyes scanned the front page frantically until the found what they were looking for.

"Crash Victim Identified." Chicago: The victim of a fiery automobile accident between here and Joliet has been identified as 23 year old Lyndi Elizabeth Deacon of Chicago. Police reports state that Deacon appears to have fallen asleep at the wheel and lost control of her vehicle. The 1999 Pontiac Grand Am then rolled three times before finally resting in a nearby ditch and catching fire. By the time emergency services arrived on scene the car was completely engulfed in flames. Deacon was identified only by dental records. A search for next of kin came up empty. The state of Illinois will handle funeral arrangements." It was only when a tear hit the paper that Sara had realized that she was crying. She had only met Lyndi once but she really enjoyed her company. People like Lyndi gave her hope for the future; she was not willing to take things at face value. She was going to put her own effort into them, just as she had with Lincoln's case and Sara was sure that Lyndi would have handled every other case she dealt with in the same way.

"Dr.Tancredi?" Detective Reese asked from the doorway. Sara stood and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, before turning to the man "Yes?" she asked. "You may return to work. If we have any more questions we'll contact you." He informed her. "Oh alright." She said quietly as she made her way to the infirmary, where she would only be greeted with more detectives.


	29. Chapter 29

I own Prison Break in no way, shape, or form. Sad huh?

I love getting reviews! Please, keep them coming. Let me know what you like/dislike about the story! Thanks for reading! Major thanks to Manson for the support!

Warning: contains reference to information revealed in episode "And Them There Were 7"

Fallen #29

I had just waked up from the best night's sleep that I'd had since I returned to Chicago. Funny isn't it? The first time I get some good rest is when I'm in a house full of escaped convicts! I wasn't going to get out of bed until the red glow of my clock assaulted my eyes. Finally, after my eyes adjusted I could see that the clock read 4:15p.m, no wonder I had slept so good. Slowly, I rose from my bed and prepared myself to greet the day. What was left of it anyway.

The house was silent, it would have been eerie had I not known that chances were that everyone else was still sleeping. Well, almost everyone. I walked into the kitchen, surprised to find Westmoreland sitting on a stool at the counter, coffee and newspaper in hand. "Good morning, Mr. Westmoreland!" I said with a yawn as I made my way to the refrigerator. "Good morning, Ms. Deacon… If that is your real name… Please, call me Charles." He said with a smile as he looked at me over his paper. I laughed and grabbed some juice from the fridge, then made my way to the stool next to his. "Alright, Charles" I said pouring my juice, "It's Donovan by the way, preferably Cali." I informed him. I wanted none of that Ms. stuff; it was too formal for my liking. Plus, it made me feel old! "Well that's good to hear! For a second there I thought I was seeing dead people." He said with a chuckle. "You saw that huh?" I asked smirking. "I did… How did you pull that off?" He asked with genuine interest. "I didn't." I answered truthfully. He gave me a quizzical look but did not press the issue further. There was a moment of silence before I realized that I had an idea as to why everyone had chosen to escape, except for Charles and T-Bag, too bad I didn't care why T-Bag had done it huh? "So, why'd you do it?... Escape I mean… If you don't mind me asking." I asked as I finished my juice. Sighing he folded the newspaper, setting it aside along with his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and looked at me. I could tell that it wasn't something that he wanted to talk to, and I was not going to force him into it. "You don't have to tell me, it's none of my business anyway." I said as I stood to put my glass in the sink. Once again there was silence, and just as I thought that he was not going to tell me, he began to speak.

"It's my daughter; she's the only child I have. Well, she's sick and doesn't have much time left. Since I'm considered a flight risk, they were only going to allow me to leave for her funeral." He said in a sad tone. I made my way back to the stool and took a seat. "I'm sorry Charles… I didn't mean to pry, it's just I know why everyone else did it, so I was curious." I said quietly. "Do you know why T-Bag did it?" He asked. I looked up and shook my head "Between you and me, I don't care why he broke out. If it were up to me, he'd still be in there." I answered in a brutally honest tone. "Anyway, where does your daughter live?" I asked in a more upbeat tone than the one I used to speak my least favorite escapee. He gave me a confused look "Why?" he asked. I laughed and smiled "I can't get you to her, if I don't know where she is!" I said. He gave me a grateful smile and we began making plans to get him on his way.

L.J. woke up to the smell of coffee and food. He didn't know what kind of food, he didn't care. It was food and he was hungry. He rolled on his side, searching for a clock. As luck would have it he found it facing where his father slept, he was foolish to think that he would have been able to see it without having to move a limb or two. Slowly, he stretched his arm out grasping for the clock. His finger tips barely brushed against it; alerting him to the sad realization that he was going to have to exert a little more effort. He drew his arm back, scooted down so that his feet were touching the footboard of the bed, and launched himself at the bedside table, intending to just reach the clock and turn it. However, some things just don't go as planned. He reached the bedside table, but didn't stop there. Landing with a thud he hit the ground, clock in hand.

Charles and I sat in the kitchen chatting about this, that, and the other thing, when we heard a loud thump come from upstairs. We exchanged a curious glance before bolting upstairs. We could hear a ruckus coming from the bedroom that was directly above mine, but could not make out the words or voices of those inside. I extended my hand slowly and grasped the doorknob. I inhaled deeply and held my breath, not knowing what to expect once the door was opened.

The door gently swung open revealing nothing but total darkness and a great deal of laughter. I reached for the light switch and flipped it on. "What the hell is going on in here?" I asked sound more like my mother than I ever wanted to. The laughter came to an abrupt end and three sets of eyes immediately set on Charles and I. There was a pause, not unlike that of a group of children who had just got in trouble and was waiting for the culprit to confess. "I, uh, fell" L.J. said from the spot where he lay on the floor, alarm clock gripped tightly in his hand. "You fell?" I asked incredulously, with a smirk. "Yes, I fell! It's not the first time." L.J. said embarrassed. "You don't wanna go around telling people that." I joked as he climbed back onto his bed. "You made me crash last time!" He exclaimed putting an emphasis on the word "you". I laughed "Yes, well you crashed all on your own this time." I said mocking him. He just glared before plopping back on his pillows.

Charles took a seat in the chair that Sucre had occupied the night before, while Lincoln lay on his bed, Scofield sitting with his feet dangling down from his loft, and I stood a few feet in front of the door. "Well, well, well, who's this?" T-Bag asked suddenly appearing from behind me as he gestured to L.J. As he began making his way toward L.J. I knew that if he got so much as 10 feet of the kid Lincoln would kill him, so I grabbed him rather than get a carpet that did not belong to me bloody. "This" I said indicating L.J. "is off limits." T-Bag stopped dead in his tracks and turned on me. He took a few steps toward me, leaving so little room that had I an imaginary friend, they would have been squished. "No need to get jealous, darlin." He said running a hand up my arm and to my neck, "There's plenty of ol' T-Bag to go 'round!" He finished, drawing his face closer to mine. I gave him the most seductive look I could muster and put my mouth to his ear. "After your time in Fox River, I'm surprised that there's any of you left." I whispered wickedly. He took a few steps away; I had obviously hit a nerve. The others look on in horror as if they had expected me to jump him right then and there; obviously they didn't hear my comment. "You'll want to watch what you say to me in the future, girly. You never know when you're words will come back and bite ya in that pretty little ass of yours." He said licking his lips as he walked past me and headed for the door. "Bagwell!" I said turning to face him "Touch him… And I'll kill you myself." I promised him my words dripping with venom. "I'd like to see you try." He said leaning on the door frame. "I won't have to." I replied smirking.


	30. Chapter 30

WARNING: Strong language, and violence

Fallen #30

By 6p.m. everyone was awake. I found it to be increasingly difficult to avoid contact with Lincoln, Scofield, and T-Bag. I was still angry about what Lincoln had said. If there was one person in the world who knew that I was not weak it was Lincoln. Maybe I was overreacting, I knew that in a split second Kellerman could and more importantly would take me out. I guess I just liked the thought that someone had faith in me, and as soon as he said that, I lost that feeling. He had been the one person to never give up on me, he always kept me save, always kept me sane. Then to feel like the faith he had in me was fake, that killed me.

"Scratch!" C-Note exclaimed as I sank the white ball once again. "Oh shut it!" I exclaimed with mock anger. This was the third game of pool between C-Note and I; needless to say I was losing badly, for the third game in a row. Everyone else played cards, except for T-Bag who was watching T.V. After losing the third game and assuring C-Note that I lost because I sucked at the game not because I was trying to boost his ego, I threw in the towel. "Anyone want anything from upstairs?" I asked from the bottom of the stairs with my back to the group. "Popcorn" Lincoln requested. "Figures" I mumbled "Anyone else?". "Will you grab me a Gatorade, please?" L.J. asked "Sure, maybe while I'm gone you can teach your father some manners." I said jokingly, too bad it didn't come out that way. Lincoln gave me a look, I couldn't see it, but I felt it. After receiving no more requests I made my way upstairs. Unaware of the fact that a certain ex-inmate was no longer in the basement.

I opened the cupboard, grabbed the popcorn and tossed it into the microwave. I grabbed L.J. his Gatorade and set it on the counter next to the microwave. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket to check the battery, it was almost dead. I made my way to my bedroom and hooked my phone up so it could charge. I heard the microwave go off indicating that the popcorn was done and began my trip back to the kitchen.

Suddenly, I had the feeling that something wasn't right. Before I had the chance to process this ominous feeling I was slammed into the stairs. I felt a crack and knew immediately that at least one of my ribs had been broken. I tried to scream out but a hand muffled the sound. "You should show a little more respect for your elders, sweetheart." T-Bag drawled as his body pinned mine to the stairs. I was terrified, and in pain, but I was not going to let the bastard know that he was hurting me. If I did, I would only be letting him win. I began to thrash despite the immense pain in my side. "I like a wild woman." He said as my attempts to fight him off proved to bee feeble. I felt filthy as his hand that was not silencing my pleas for help, roamed my body. I squeezed my eyes shut, as I tried not to cry, as his hand reached for the one place I never wanted him to near. I was so immersed in trying to just survive the attack that I did not immediately notice his weight being lifted off of me.

"I'll kill you! You son of a bitch!" A voice exclaimed. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to see Sucre pinning T-Bag to the wall. I tried to get up off of the stairs but the pain was paralyzing. "You ain't gonna do nothin hombre." T-Bag mocked. "You're right, I'm gonna let Michael and Linc do it!" Sucre threatened. I couldn't let him tell them, no matter how much I wanted T-Bag to pay. Letting them take T-Bag out was not in the cards.

"Fernando" I said voice shaking. I could tell by the way he reacted to my voice that in his anger he had forgotten that I was still lying on the stairs. He quickly let go of T-Bag and rushed over to me. "Cali! Are you okay?" He asked his voice riddled with concern, I gave him a "what do you think?" look. "Right, sorry." He said realizing that the answer to that question was quite obvious. "Help me up." I said gritting my teeth. He grabbed my hand and placed his other hand on my side, causing me to take in a sharp breath. He gave me a sympathetic look and gently pulled me to my feet, before once again going after T-bag. Just as he was about to grab T-Bag, I grabbed his arm. "Sucre, don't." I pleaded. Sucre turned to me in shock "What! After what he just did you want to let him go!" He exclaimed angrily. I sighed, there was nothing more that I wanted at that moment then for T-Bag to get what was coming to him. "No… I have to let him go." I said. I could tell that T-Bag was going to say something, and if I didn't stop him before he spoke I would end up Sucre ignoring what I said and blowing it. "Say one word… One fucking word and I let him kill you right here and now, Bagwell!" I spat venomously. He tossed his hand up in surrender and strutted his way back to the basement whistling.

"Come on." Sucre said ad he grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom next to my bedroom. He ordered me to sit on the toilet while he got some aspirin and water for me. "Thanks" I said quietly, feeling like a child. I saw no point in pretending that I wasn't scared or hurt around him. It was because of him that I was in as good of shape as I was. "What happened?" He asked leaning against the sink. "You were there. You saw what happened." I replied. "I mean how did it happen?" he inquired. I sighed "I don't know. One second I'm going to get the popcorn out of the microwave, and the next thing I know I'm on the stairs with him on me." I replied as I recalled. "I've got at least one broken rib." I added. "How do you know that it's broken?" He asked. "I felt and heard it break." I answered wincing as I tried to straighten up. Seeing the pain on my face he knelt down on the floor in front of me. "You gotta go to the hospital!" He said. "I can't" I said. "Why?" He asked with a confused look. "All of my I.D. says Lyndi Deacon." I replied. "So?" He asked. I sighed and looked him in the eyes "Did you read the paper today?" I asked. He gave me a "you're kidding right?" look. "I'll take that as a no… Lyndi Deacon is dead." I explained. Confusion taking over his face. "Everything will be explained later, okay? I promise, this will all make sense soon." I assured him He nodded "I need you to do me a favor… I need you to not tell anyone, and I mean anyone, about what happened with T-bag." I said. He shot up "What!" he shouted. "Please, Fernando! You have to promise not to say anything, not until things can be explained. Please!" I begged him. "I promise" he said as he knelt down to be level with me once more. I smiled at him "Thanks. Will you take Lincoln his popcorn and L.J. his Gatorade? I'm going to take a shower; I've got to wash the filth off." I said "You want me to wait outside for you?" He asked. I smiled "Thanks, but I'll be okay. I am gonna need someone to help me wrap my ribs once I get out though." I said. "Done deal." He said giving me a gentle hug, before leaving me to shower.

Slowly, I slipped off my t-shirt to reveal a severely bruised back and right side, which was starting to swell. I had hit the stairs so hard that you could see the lines on my back from where the stairs were. I climbed into the shower, the warm water feeling like needles on my sore skin. Then it hit me. Just how dangerous my life had become in such a short amount of time and I could no longer keep the tears from coming.


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks to Manson and fighter37 for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

Fallen #31

Sucre grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave and the Gatorade off of the counter and headed for the basement. He couldn't believe what T-Bag had just done, well he could, he just didn't think that he was dumb enough to do it with so many other people in the house. Perhaps, Sucre was just giving T-Bag too much credit. "Where's Cal?" Lincoln asked as Sucre handed him his popcorn and tossed L.J. his drink. "She's taking a shower; said she suddenly felt dirty." Sucre said trying not to make it obvious that he was glaring at T-Bag, who sat there smiling. Lincoln gave Sucre a confused look, wondering what Cali meant by that. Sucre shrugged "Chicks man. They're all about hygiene." He said. He wanted nothing more than to tell them all what T-Bag had done, but he had promised Cali, and he was not going to betray her.

If I thought that the pain would subside as time went on, I was sadly mistaken. As time went on the pain grew stronger and didn't even want to imagine what the bruise would look like in a few days time. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, hell it hurt to sit still! I needed to ice it, which would be a chore to do without someone noticing. I cautiously searched the bathroom hoping to find an ace bandage or something like it that I could use to wrap my ribs with. The only thing in the house that I had bought was the groceries, so I didn't know what kind of medical supplies had been provided. I had seen a couple ice packs in the freezer so now all I needed was to find something to keep them in place with. The more I searched, the angrier I became. The pain refused to let up, that coupled with the feeling of victimization that I had was almost too much for me to handle. The only thing that kept me from going over the edge was the fact that all I had to do was place one call and my T-Bag problem was over. I decided to forego my search for a moment and went to my bedroom. I shut and locked my door, grabbed my phone off of the charger and gently sat on my bed. I scrolled through my phone book until I came to the last number, and hit send. I took a deep breath, causing pain so strong to course through my body making me feel faint. "Hello?" the voice said. "Hey… It's me." I said trying to mask my pain. "Hey babe… Are you okay? You sound off." He said. "I'm not okay… I need this thing ended now. If you can't do it I will, and I know the boss isn't going to be happy about that!" I said my anger getting the best of me. "Cal!" He yelled "Slow down. What happened?" I took another painful breath and ran through the story as quickly as I could. I didn't want to relive that. After I was finished I listened to him swear and yell and plan out his revenge for about five minutes until he ran out of breath. "When do you want this done?" He asked in a calm voice. I looked at the clock; it was 8:30p.m. "Would 10p.m. be too early?" I asked. "Right now wouldn't be too early." He replied. So that was that. After 10p.m. Theodore Bagwell would no longer be my problem

I hung up and placed my phone back on the charger and decided to get dressed. I grabbed a baggy pair of sweatpants and slipped them on, along with a sports bra and put my house coat on over those. I dug out a wife beater and one of those tank tops that have the bra built it, the stretchy ones, and grabbed a large hoodie out of my closet that I had stolen from L.J. a few days before.

I returned to my search for an ace bandage, finally finding it in the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. Of course it would be in the place I should have looked in first! So, there I sat a pile of clothing in front of me along with some safety pins and an ace bandage. I had finally acquired everything that I would need to wrap my broken ribs… Well, almost everything. I needed some help, and there was only one person who I could go to for that. Which created a new dilemma; how do I get him away from the others without creating suspicion? I didn't know, I just hoped that a solution would come to me by the time I got to the basement.

So off I went, to get my helper, dressed in oversized sweatpants and a house coat. I was in so much pain that it wasn't until I got half way down the stairs that I realized that there was music in the air, but it was not coming from the basement. I stopped and turned around, making it my mission to locate the sound. "Hey!" I heard Sucre say from behind me. Slowly, I turned around "I didn't think anyone was down there." I said. "I just came in to grab L.J.'s CD's. Everyone is outside playing basketball." Sucre explained. It was about 9 at night and was dark, but the porch light produced enough light to allow a basketball game to ensue. I nodded in understanding, a pained expression on my face. "You okay?" Sucre asked making his way up the stairs toward me. I nodded once more and sighed "I will be. I need your help wrapping my ribs though… If you don't mind." I said breathlessly. He put his hand on my shoulder "Of course not." He said as we made our way to the bathroom.

"Why so many shirts?" He asked upon seeing the heap of them on the counter. "The wife beater and towel are to prevent frost bite from the ice packs, the green one is to help the ace bandage hold them in place, and the hoodie is to hide it all. " I replied as I slipped my house coat off. Normally, I would have been embarrassed to be standing in front of a man I barely knew wearing nothing but sweatpants and a sports bra. However, I was in too much pain to care about that now. Plus, Sucre didn't eye me like most men I had encountered would.

"Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed breathlessly as he sat down on the toilet so he was eye level with the bruise. "Nice huh?" I asked sarcastically. "You really need to go to the hospital, Cali. This is probably worse than it looks and it looks like hell." He said examining my side. "They wouldn't tell me anything that I don't already know." I replied handing him the small towel so he could wrap it around my mid section. He nodded and took the towel and gently wrapped it around me. "Try not to stick me, please." I said handing him a few safety pins. "I'll try not too, but I'm not promising anything!" He joked with a smile. A few seconds later the towel was secure and I had not been made into a human pin cushion. Next came the ice pack, and ace bandage, followed by the green tank top and topped off with the hoodie. "Can you breathe under all that?" Sucre asked trying not to laugh at my many, but necessary layers. I chuckled softly, "No."

Finally, we made our way to the driveway at the back of the house, where the rest were engaged in their basketball game. "'Bout damn time, man!" C-Note exclaimed, doubled over, breathing heavily, with his hands on his knees. "Sorry, my fault." I said as Sucre re-joined the game. "We forgive ya, sweetheart!" T-Bag yelled with a wink. I tried to ignore him, wanting nothing more than to off him myself. I had seen firsthand what he could do to a full grown woman; I couldn't bring myself to imagine what he had put those children through. "Go ahead and have your fun you sick bastard." I thought to myself. "It's the last bit of it you're ever going to get!"


	32. Chapter 32

Major thanks for the reviews! I love hearing what readers think. Keep 'em coming please!

Fallen #32

"That was a girly shot if I ever saw one Jr.!" I yelled to L.J. as he shot and missed. To be honest, it was a prefect shot, aside from the missing I mean, I just liked giving the kid a hard time. It was my way of showing that I cared for him. It's when I don't give you a hard time that you should be worried. "Shut up, Cali!" He whined just like I had expected him to. I was sitting on the ground next to Charles, who was enjoying some book that he had found in the house. I don't know what book it was; all I know is that it wasn't mine. I'm not much for reading.

I slipped my cell out of my pocket to check the time. Only ten minutes left until the heat on this thing is turned up. I quickly typed a text message informing the recipient to park in front of the house, so as not to scare their prey off. Finally, it was time. I slowly stood, which proved to be a chore to do without showing some sign of agony, and stretched my stiff, swollen side. "I'm going in the house. Anyone want anything?" I asked as I stood at the door. About thirty seconds and five requests for a bottle of water later, I made my way into the house. I bypassed the kitchen and went straight for the front door. I could see movement in the distance if I strained my eyes. They didn't have their headlights on, another precaution to prevent their arrival from being detected. I did a quick check to make sure that everyone was still outside, before approaching my visitors.

"They're out back. If you go around these bushes here they won't see you coming." I explained to the men before heading back into the house, as they snuck into the bushes. I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed five bottles of water, and then headed out back.

"Time out!" I shouted "I only have two hands ya know!" The game was quickly paused; however, I am willing to bet this was due to the thirst of the players rather than my full hands. Everyone had a bottle of water except for L.J. who was hooting free throws. "L.J. come get this water!" I yelled to him. "As soon as I make this shot!" He yelled back. "At the rate you're going, I'll be dead by then!" I jokingly replied. "Fine." he grumbled, shooting and missing once more. The ball bounced off of the backboard and rolled right past L.J. He sighed, throwing his hands in the air, and made his way after the runaway ball.

"You gotta follow through." A voice instructed out of the darkness as a foot stopped the ball. The man bent down, grabbed the ball, took a step forward, and shot the ball. Immediately sinking it. The ball bounced back to him and he grabbed it, and then handed it to L.J. Who like everyone but myself, were shocked at seeing this man. "L.J.!" Lincoln yelled to his son in a tone that said "Get away from him!" as he made his way toward the man. "He's fine." I said to Lincoln as I grabbed his arm. He gave a look that clearly asked if I was crazy "Do you honestly think that I would put him in harms way?" I whispered to Lincoln in an angry tone. He just shook his head and stepped back to his previous spot. Just as I grabbed Lincoln's arm, two more men stepped out of the shadows. At the sight of the three men the escapees formed a line; to an outsider it would have looked like a battle would soon ensue. "Easy boys, we're not looking for trouble. We just came to get something you have that we need." The man in the middle explained. "And what might that be?" The southern voice spat from the line as T-Bag took a couple steps forward. The three men advanced on the group as one body, finally coming into the light from the porch, which illuminated their features. They were all fit, tall, and quite handsome. My eyes stayed fixed on the man in the middle, the leader. I couldn't help but smile as I saw how calm he was. He was always like that, no matter how stressful the situation was, he was always cool. It had seemed like forever since I had seen him. I felt a sense of security now that he was here.

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Bagwell." He said. T-Bag chest visibly puffed out, either his ego had been inflated that the man knew who he was or it was a defense mechanism. "So you know my name? I didn't think I was_ that_ famous." T-Bag smirked. The man chuckled "You're not. Thanks for verifying that that's who you are though. Saves me some time." He said smiling. He looked at the men at his sides before nodding and they rushed toward T-Bag. Once it hit him that these men where after him, T-Bags flight instinct kicked in.

"Not happening, Bagwell!" I said dangerously as he came face to face with my revolver. For a second he looked scared, and I reveled in that. "So, that's what this is about eh, sweetheart?" He asked staring down the barrel of my gun, "Now that ain't fair. You said if I touched _him _you would kill me." He said indicating L.J. "Cali! What the hell are you doing!" Michael asked coming from behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm doing what is necessary Scofield." I spat as I jerked my shoulder out from under his hand, "And what's necessary at the moment does not involve you." The two men caught T-Bag off guard as he was still staring at the weapon in his face.

He kicked, screamed, and pleaded, but the harder he fought the tighter they held on. It was obvious that no one cared what happened to him, no one tried to help him anyway, not even Scofield. When the screams for help could no longer be heard, I place the gun back in its rightful place, the back of my sweats and made my way to him. "Hey, babe." He said placing a hand gently on the side of my face, smiling down at me. I shook my head and giggled. Yes, giggled, he had away of making me do that. I hated it really. I looked back up into his dark brown eyes, "Hey, Brandon".


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks for the reviews! Keep sending them! I love hearing what you think!

Fallen #33

Michaels P.O.V.

I watched as the men drug T-Bag away. I won't lie and say that I wanted them to stop. Whatever they were going to do to him, I'm sure he deserved it. The thing that I couldn't understand was Cali's part in all of it. I had known her for her entire life and I knew that she would never take T-Bag out herself, but I never expected her to get someone else to do it for her. Had she really changed so much since I'd last seen her? I watched as she placed the gun in her pants and made her way to the man who seemed to be calling the shots.

"Hey babe" he said placing a hand on her cheek. After four years you would think that I would have expected her to move on, but I didn't. Perhaps because I hadn't done so myself. I mean there was Sara but as much as I hate to say it, she was a means to an end. "Who the hell is he?" I whispered menacingly to Lincoln. "Hey Brandon" Cali said answering my question. "He's Brandon." Lincoln replied smirking. "Smartass!" I said. I watched as the two interacted in hushed tones, leaving their topic of conversation a mystery to the rest of us. I hated watching them, but I couldn't turn away. It was like a train wreck, you hate to watch it but you can't bear not too. I took notice of the concerned look on this Brandon's face. "I'm fine, really." Cali said in an unconvincing tone. "I know you too well to believe that, Cal!" He said as he grabbed her hand. I scoffed at the gesture. "Jealous?" Lincoln asked from my right. "What? No!" I exclaimed turning to my brother. Only, I caught the attention of everyone else as well.

Calis P.O.V

"How you holding up?" Brandon asked. "I'm fine, really." I replied half heartedly. "I know you too well to believe that, Cal!" He said while he grabbed my hand. "What? No!" Michael exclaimed from behind us. "That him?" Brandon asked looking at Michael. I watched as Scofield hit his laughing brother before turning back to Brandon. "That's him." I replied looking down. "Handsome fella." He commented. I gave him a curious look. "What?" He asked defensively "You can comment on all the girls I date but I can't say anything about the guy you're involved with?" "I am not involved with him!" I exclaimed giving him a glare. "Have you even talked to him?" He asked tiredly. "Just a minute ago. You were there." I said. "I mean civily."He said with a sigh "Have you explained it to him? Why you left?" He asked. "If he doesn't know, I'm not going to explain it to him!" I said angrily. "You have got to be the most stubborn person I've ever met! You're so damn bitter and it's killing you, Cali! You just refuse to admit it!" He said in an elevated voice that still I could only hear. "Tell your Uncle that I say hello and that I'll see him soon." I said emotionlessly before walking away. "Cali, come on!" Brandon yelled after me, just as his accomplices pulled their car up behind him. He threw his hands up in frustration before getting in the car and driving away. "What happened to Bagwell?" Lincoln asked as I walked past him. "Don't know, don't care." I replied shortly as I entered the house.

Brandon wasn't wrong. I was stubborn and I was bitter and I would never admit that. Before Lincoln was convicted I wasn't that way. Sure, I've always been stubborn and at times bitter but never to the degree that I had become.

I sat in my room, stereo blaring, studying the plane ticket that Brandon had slipped into the pocket of the hoodie I had on. It was a one way to the Bahamas for C-Note. He was set the leave the next day, which meant that I had to kick it into gear. I set the ticket aside and went to grab the items C-Note had requested from my closet. My body still ached, worse than I thought possible, but there was nothing I could do. I just had to suffer through it. Well, I didn't _have _to suffer, but I was going to.

You may remember when I visited Lincoln at Fox River and I told him "You saved my life once, now it's time I saved yours." Well, I think it's time I explain myself. Nine years ago, when I was 15, I began to rebel. I felt like everyone wanted me to be like Veronica, especially our parents. To them she was the perfect daughter and I…Well, I was the mistake. So I went to those who were satisfied with me being me. Too bad they were the "wrong crowd". First it was your normal, skipping curfew and class, and then it escalated. Long story short things ended up with me showing up at Lincoln's apartment high as a kite and addicted to pain killers. Last thing I remember was feeling woozy as I sat on his couch, next thing I know, I'm waking up a few days later in the hospital… Overdose… If it wouldn't have been for Lincoln, there is no doubt in my mind that I would have died that day. So that is why I will suffer through this pain, and that's why I came back to Chicago.

After tossing damn near everything out of my closet I realized that what I was looking for was in a duffel bag in the top of the closet. I have no idea how it got there, considering that its way out of my reach and I didn't have a chair in my room. "Figures" I sighed as I made my way to find a chair to stand on. I walked down the hall turned right and smacked right into someone.

The pain was so bad that I just clutched onto whoever it was that I had collided with. "You okay?" The voice asked. It sounded like we were in a tunnel. I didn't answer until the pain subsided enough for me to unclench my eyes and see who it was. "That God it's you." I said breathlessly to Sucre as he held me up. "When are you going to tell them?" He asked disapprovingly. "I'm not… It would just cause more problems, besides it's over now, there's nothing that can be done. Them knowing won't change anything." I explained slowly straightening up and leaning against the wall. "They'd want to know, Cali. You need to tell them." He replied, seemingly unsatisfied with my explanation. I sighed "There is no point! It's been taken care of. Just drop it okay?" I said hotly. Sucre glared at me for a moment "Either you tell them… Or I will!" He said angrily before storming off to the basement.


	34. Chapter 34

Fallen #34

"He's bluffing… He's got to be bluffing!" I thought frantically as I watched Sucre storm away. However, just in case he wasn't I followed. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs watching as he marched over to where the others were sitting watching T.V. Sucre walked right up to the T.V. shut it off, turned around and glared at me. "Hey!" They yelled indignantly in unison. Sucre ignored them. "Well… Should I do the honors?" He asked in a deadly tone. "Don't do this, Sucre!" I ordered as I made my way closer to him. "Someone has to! You sure as hell aren't going to!" He yelled. "It's been taken care of!" I yelled back, pausing after each word. "What are you two on about?" Westmoreland asked, voicing the question that was on everyone's mind. "Nothing… It's nothing." I finished in a defeated tone. In my heart I knew the truth would come out. It was foolish to hope that they would ignore the argument that was taking place, but still, I hoped that they would. "Why don't you show everyone what _nothing _looks like, Cali?" Sucre said smirking. "This is none of your business, Sucre. So stay out of it!" I screamed at him as I closed the gap between him. Now the two of us stood in full view of the others. "Oh, it's my business! In case you forgot, if it weren't for me you would have more than a couple broken ribs right now!" He replied making sure to announce my broken ribs loud and clear. As soon as he finished that sentence my fist collided with his jaw. It was like I didn't even think of what I was doing before I did it. He had betrayed me, and I would not let that go unnoticed. "Cali!" Lincoln yelled as he grabbed me from behind, unknowingly putting pressure on my already damaged side. "Don't touch me!" I screamed in pain and anger. Immediately, he let go while Sucre gave me the evil eye as he rubbed his chin. "You want to see what nothing looks like?" I yelled as loud as I could, barely holding back tears. "Do ya?" I screamed, turning to the group flinging my many shirts off, too angry to acknowledge the pain. Before I knew it I was down to my sweats and sports bra, my hands behind my head so everyone could get a clear look at my black, blue, and swollen side, along with the few bruises on my back. There were several gasps and eyes as large as saucers, as they gazed upon my beaten body. "Happy?" I asked Sucre emotionlessly, receiving no reply. "What… How did… Who?" Lincoln stuttered, to shocked to form a full sentence. "Ask Sucre. He seems pretty dam eager to get things out in the open." I said venomously before storming out of the basement.

I walked up the stairs and headed outside. Not even stopping to get a shirt, or jacket, nothing. I was so angry that I just let my feet carry me away, not caring where I ended up. Not that I really had to worry, the nearest house was at least a mile away. I couldn't believe that Sucre had done that! Sure, I knew that eventually they would find out but I had hoped that it wouldn't be for a while and that I would be healed by the time it was revealed. Sucre had said that he wouldn't tell them and then he pulls a stunt like this!

After nearly an hour walking my anger off, I decided to call it a night. Praying that I would not see anyone until the next day, which in my opinion would still be too soon. I stopped by the bathroom to grab the extra ace bandage that I had found and proceeded to my room. I flipped the light on surprised to find L.J. asleep in my bed. I quickly shut the light off and made my way to the bedside table and turned on the lamp. I sat next to his sleeping form, wondering why he had come to my room, wondering why us, wondering what we did to deserve all that had come our way, wondering why our lives had become so dangerous, so terrifying. It didn't matter how hard I thought about it. These were the cards we were dealt, and we had to play them.

"L.J. wake up!" I said quietly as I gently shook him. "Five more minutes!" He grumbled sleepily. "L.J. come on! Get up!" I said shaking him with a little more force. It wasn't working, so I did the only thing I could think of. I would subject him to the worst noise in the world… The dreaded alarm clock. It makes me nauseous just thinking about that sound! I set the clock so that it would go off in one minute, placed it next to his head, took a few steps back, and waited.

5…4…3…2…1… and then it happened. A sound so devastating cut through the silence like a hot knife through butter, my hands instinctively clasped tightly over my ears. He bolted upright, grabbed the clock, fighting with his sleepy fingers for a moment to turn it off before finally succeeding. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, unaware of my presence. "So, "I said making him jump "why are you sleeping in my bed?" I inquired as I sat back down next to him. He made brief eye contact before focusing on his hands. I waited for his answer, but it never came. "Jr. it's not a big deal. You know that I would share my room with you any day. I wouldn't want to share a room with your father and uncle either." I joked "I was just cur…" "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked quietly looking at me through tear filled eyes. I sighed "I don't want you to worry about that L.J. It's over now." I said softly. "I do worry, Cali! I do! It never would have happened… if I hadn't come here." He finished sadly. "What! L.J. this has nothing to do with you! What happened was not your fault!" I exclaimed forcefully. "Yes it was!" He yelled standing up and pacing the room. "You were so worried about me that you didn't take the time to be worried about you! I lost my Dad, my Mom, I just got my Dad back and I can never get my Mom back! You're only human, Cali! I can't lose you too!" He cried, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. I sat there stunned. I never imagined that L.J would blame himself for what happened to me. Suddenly the physical pain I felt seemed irrelevant. I would one day remember that I had hurt, but would not be able to recall exactly how it felt. The pain that L.J. felt emotionally would always haunt him. He would always be able to recall that pain and feel it just as much as he did today. Even if just for a minute. "L.J." I said walking over to him "I know that you miss your Mom, and if I could bring her back I would. I promise you, you're Dad will not be taken from you again, and neither will Michael, and neither will I." I said crying as I embraced the young man who had been forced to grow up too soon. Maybe I was wrong to promise him such a thing. Some may say it was a promise that I could not keep. Maybe it wasn't, but it was a promise that I would fight to fulfill. I would make sure that L.J. had those three things in that order. First and foremost he would have Lincoln, then Michael, and lastly me, and if that meant that I would have to die to give him those two things, I would do so willingly. Even if it meant breaking the promise that I would never leave him.


	35. Chapter 35

Fallen #35

L.J. and I had a good chat about the fact that he should not blame himself for what had happened to me I explained to him that chances are it would have happened whether he was there or not. He told me that after I stormed out Lincoln, Michael, and Sucre nearly got into it. Linc and Michael were pissed that Sucre hadn't told them sooner.

Luckily, C-Note and Westmoreland were there to be the voices of reason. Apparently, Westmoreland explained that Sucre was just keeping his promise to me, while C-Note reprimanded Sucre for giving me the "You tell them or I will" ultimatum stating that it was my choice when to tell them or if I even would. L.J. and I both decided that we had had enough drama for one day and decided to hit the hay. He helped my wrap my ribs before heading to his room. Soon we were both out cold.

I woke the next morning and literally had to roll out of bed. I was so sore and stiff; it was way worse than I had expected, but then again it wasn't going to heal overnight! Slowly, I rose to my feet and gently stretched my side. My bandage had halfway fallen off in my sleep, so I decided to not wear it for a while. Plus, I needed to ice it more anyway. I quickly brushed my hair, carelessly threw it up into a pony tail, grabbed my housecoat and headed for the kitchen.

I had gone to bed before everyone else, well except for L.J., so I figured that they would all be sleeping since it was only 9a.m. and L.J. would sleep all day if you let him. I've never been much of a coffee drinker, so I headed straight for the fridge to grab a Gatorade and headed for the dining room. Completely unaware of the half full coffee pot sitting on the warmer. I froze as I rounded the corner and spotted Lincoln sitting at the end of the table, hands clasped together in his lap, a cup of coffee, a small towel, an ice pack, and an ace bandage sitting before him on the table. I watched him stare off into space for a moment before clearing my throat. His eyes snapped to me and he quickly stood. "Hey" he said timidly, not knowing how I would respond. "Hey" I replied sheepishly, embarrassed about my outburst the night before. We stood for a moment just looking at each other before he pulled the chair next to his out and motioned for me to sit. "Thanks" I said taking the seat "You're welcome" he replied politely. "How's your side?" He asked staring at me. I sighed "It hurts…like hell actually…L.J. thinks that it's his fault you know." I said finally making eye contact. "We all think that it was our fault…If you hadn't gotten involved it would never have happened." He said.

"If I hadn't gotten involved something much worse would have happened." I explained. "What's worse than what T-bag did to you?" He asked incredulously. I paused, looking at my hands "Losing you." I answered honestly, making eye contact again. "No one twisted my arm to get me involved, Lincoln. If I could change anything that has happened since I got back, I wouldn't…. I came back because my heart is here, with my family… I didn't _move _to L.A., Linc. I ran away! I lost you, I lost Veronica, I lost Michael, and instead of staying and fighting to get those things back I ran… When I came back it was the first time in my life that I've ran toward something instead of away from it!" I said straining to keep my tears from falling. It felt good to be completely honest about something… I hadn't done that in a while.

Lincoln left his chair and knelt down in front of me, placing a hand on each side of my face, forcing me to look into his eyes. "You have Veronica, Michael and I back now, Cal! Thanks to you I'm alive and my son is alive…You don't have to run anymore! Soon we'll be out of the country and we'll all start over, wipe the slate clean. None of this will matter anymore!" I nodded and grabbed his hands "I'm sorry that I didn't go to you after the thing with T-Bag…It's just… I was ashamed." I finished in a small voice as me motioned for me to stand and began wrapping my ribs once more. "It wasn't your fault, Cali. You shouldn't feel ashamed." He said pinning the towel. "I wasn't ashamed of what _he _did… I was ashamed of what _I _couldn't do. I've never felt so helpless in my life!" I said holding the ice pack in place. "So you made sure he'd never make anyone feel like that again?" He asked. "You mean Brandon?" He nodded "He was coming for Bagwell long before he tried to rape me." I informed him. "What?" He asked confused as he finished with the ace bandage. "It's a long story. I'll explain when everyone else is here. I don't want to have to tell the story a million times, y'know?" I asked as he stood and nodded. "Well, we're here!" A voice from behind me said. I turned around and there they were. Every last one of them.


	36. Chapter 36

Fallen#36

I sighed as everyone took a seat at the table patiently waiting for my explanation. I stood for a moment, sweat pants, sports bra, and bandage, contemplating how I was going to explain it. I took a deep breath and scanned the men in front of me, my eyes landing on C-Note. Then I remembered…I still hadn't given him his ticket or the items he had demanded and was set to leave in 8 hours. "Shit!" I exclaimed wide eyed before taking off to retrieve the ticket and duffle bag. I flipped my little trash can upside down and stood on that to reach the bag, nearly killing myself in the process.

"Sorry," I said as I entered the dining room to see confused expressions on all of their faces. "These are yours." I said handing the ticket and duffle bag to C-Note. "What's this?" He asked, apparently forgetting that he had demanded those items. "Your plane ticket and the things you asked for… Desert camo, combat boots, a couple of burkas, some Iraqi money, as well as some other things that I thought were cool. Plus some things for your daughter." I explained nonchalantly taking my seat next to Lincoln. "How did you get all this?" C-Note asked obviously impressed. "It was pretty much like pulling teeth…Look at the ticket." I instructed. C-Note did as I said then gave me a curious look "It's a one way to the Bahamas on Delta Airlines… I'll get caught for sure on a plane like that!" He exclaimed. "What about my family?" He asked in a concerned tone. "You won't actually be on a Delta plane. The ticket is a fake. It looks legit and all, but it's just incasing someone asks about it… It's a one way because you can't come back here; it'd be suicide if you did. Your wife and daughter are already in the Bahamas, I told them that your family was chosen by a private corporation for a vacation given to Iraq War soldiers and their families… Once you get there, there will be someone to take you too them and explain how to access your account and other necessities." I explained. "Account?" He asked. "A bank account, the money will be readily available you jus have to set it up. From there on out it's up to you. Tell your family why you can't come back, or don't. Stay in the Bahamas, or travel. It's up to you." I said taking a drink of my Gatorade.

C-Note sat in silence for a moment, taking it all in. "I don't know how to thank you." He said in an amazed tone that I had never expected to hear from him. "I do…Don't get caught. If you can manage that, we're even." I replied with a smile. He laughed "Deal" he said reaching across the table. I stood and stretched to the best of my ability and shook his hand. I looked around the table once more readying myself to do some explaining.

"Well," I sighed "I don't know where to start, so how about you guys just ask me questions?" I said. "Who's Brandon?" Scofield asked incredulously. "Brandon was one of the first people I met when I moved to L.A. He gave me a job at a club he managed and a place to stay." I explained. "You lived with him?" Scofield asked in disbelief. "For four years." I replied smirking at his discomfort. "So what's his deal then?" Sucre asked. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "Is he gay or something?" He clarified. I couldn't help but laugh "This is one of those straight people of the opposite sex can't live together and not be sleeping with each other things huh?" I asked with a smile. "Well…" Sucre began uncomfortably. "Just because most men can't keep their pants on, doesn't mean that all of them are incapable of doing so!" I answered with a chuckle. "Brandon had a few girlfriends the entire time we lived together and I was never one of them." I finished, taking note of the look of relief on Scofields face.

"So how does he fit into all of this? Like with taking T-Bag and stuff?" Lincoln asked. "His uncle is an influential business man around here. He owns this house and the property around it actually. That's where a majority of my financial baking has come from, as well as the plane arraignments." I explained. "The car crash?" Westmoreland asked with a sly smile. I smiled and nodded. "What car crash?" Lincoln asked. "Honestly! Is Charles the only one who reads the damn newspaper?" I asked shaking my head, not entirely surprised that they hadn't read it. I sighed "In the paper yesterday there was an article, that was grossly overshadowed by some kind of prison break by the way, that identified the victim of a fiery car crash between here and Joliet. The victim, 23 year old Lyndi Deacon, could only be identified by dental records… Legally my name is Lyndi Deacon, so in order to avoid becoming a suspect in aiding in the escape she had to die. So with the help of Brandon's uncle she did. That's also why I couldn't go to the hospital for my broken ribs." I explained. "So this guy helps you fake your own death and gives you a place to house six fugitives?" Scofield asked trying to make sense of it all. "No. He helped me fake my own death and gave me a place to house seven fugitives." I explained. "There are only six of us." Scofield said giving me a look like I was stupid. "There _were_ six of you, take away T-Bag and add L.J. and I, you have seven. So there are seven of us and two are innocent. Which is why we all need to get the hell outta dodge soon!" I said.

A second later my phone rang. "Hello?...Go down Torrent until you come to Cascade. Turn left on Cascade until you hit Cambridge. Go right to Shaunessy and then left on Elm. Go straight for a mile or so, it's a white and forest green two story. Go around the back and park in the garage okay?... Bye." I hung up. "Who was that?" L.J. asked. I looked at Lincoln and smiled "Veronica."


	37. Chapter 37

Hey Everyone! I am thrilled to see that there have been a good number of hits for this story. However, I would LOVE to get some more reviews! I live and write for them! I'm open to any suggestions, questions anything! I want to thank those who have dropped me a line or two (you know who you are) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Fallen #37

"You are not!" I exclaimed while I scrambled some eggs. "Yes, I am!" Scofield yelled back. "Since when?' I asked incredulously. "Uhh, since the day I was born!" He replied as if the answer was obvious. . "You're so full of it! You're just bitter because that cocker spaniel bit you when you were showin' off for that skank, Kate Kate Foreman at the homecoming football game that one year!" I yelled back barely containing my laughter as I played that scene through my mind for the first time in years. "First of all, it was a pit bull, Kate Foreman was not a skank and I was _not_ trying to impress her!" He shot back defensively hoping to stifle everyone's laughter. "Lincoln" I said in a tone that indicated for him to explain what he could recall from that day. He looked at his brother then at me and back to Scofield. "Sorry, Mike but I'm with Cal on this one. It was a black cocker spaniel, Kate Foreman was pretty skanky and you were trying so hard to impress her I thought you were gonna hurt yourself." Lincoln chuckled while he placed a hand on his little brothers' shoulder. "And you're not allergic to dogs." He added as he made his way to the fridge.

Everyone was in the kitchen doing what they could to help prepare breakfast. Since there wasn't much to do some just sat around enjoying the conversation. The current conversation was spawned when L.J. asked if he could get a dog whenever they got where they would be going. Lincoln replied with the classic "We'll see" which for Linc was almost always his way of saying yes and Scofield added "I'm allergic to dogs." His way of telling a bold faced lie.

"You got bit by a dog trying to pick up a chick?" Sucre asked trying not to laugh as he buttered some toast. "To be fair that was one _mean _cocker!" I said sarcastically. "Yeah, well at least I didn't get caught making out with Ace Freely in the janitors closet!" Scofield exclaimed in a triumphant tone as if he had just revealed my deepest, darkest secret to the entire world. "Thank God you didn't get caught making out with Ace Freely in the janitors closet!" I said with a smirk as I flipped the bacon "Besides, you're forgetting the most important thing. I made it out of that closet $20 richer." I added turning around to face the others. "That's called prostitution, Cal!" L.J. joked. I laughed "That's called the bastard stole my lunch money in the fifth grade. I just took what I had coming too me with a little interest." I explained as I hopped up on the counter next to Lincoln. "Typical Cali the grudge holder." Scofield grumbled. "Hey! I forgive! I just _never _forget!" I said slyly as there was a knock on the door. "Everyone stay here." I said as I hopped off of the counter and headed for the door. "It's just Veronica." Scofield said as I passed him. "It's _probably _Veronica." I said as I stopped and looked at him. "Lincoln, my guns in the bureau drawer in the living room." I said before continuing for the door.

"Hey!" I said as I opened the door to reveal my sister and Nick. "Oh my God, Cali! Are you okay?" Veronica exclaimed grabbing my face and looking me over like a mother whose kid had just fallen off of his bike would. I grabbed her hands "I'm fine, V. Just had a run in with a certain ex-con, everything's fine though, no worries!" I explained ushering them inside. "Hungry? We're making breakfast!" I said leading them into the kitchen. "Veronica" Lincoln said breathlessly upon seeing her, my gun stuck in the back of his pants. "Lincoln" she said in the same tone as she rushed to him.

"You really okay?" Nick asked from beside me. "Have I _ever _lied to you, Mr. Savrinn?" I asked in an offended tone, giving him an innocent look. "A couple of times." He replied with a laugh and a smile. I laughed and punch him in the arm. "Owww!" He whined rubbing his arm. "Big baby!" I said while giving him a sideways hug. "Can we eat now? I'm _starving!_" L.J. whined after greeting Veronica. I shook my head and chuckled "Big surprise there!"


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you sooo much for the reviews and feedback! I honestly write for them. I'm writing this story for the readers so it's so important that I know what they think about it! I'm open to suggestions, questions, criticism, anything! So once again thank you for reading and for the input. I love it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Fallen #38

"So she makes me dress up like a blind guy and then takes my cane away! I mean, _who _takes a blind guys cane away?" L.J. exclaimed as he recounted our shopping expedition for the rest of the group. "The kind of person who had been beaten with said cane for the past hour!" I replied through the laughter. "Besides, I don't know what you're bitching about, did I not buy you stuff?" I asked giving him a hard time. "Well…yes." He said timidly. I smiled as I ruffled his hair.

Everyone was sitting around the dining room making small talk. "So, what's new with my case?" Lincoln asked praying for the answer he was 99.9 positive would not come. "Unfortunately, we aren't any closer… If anything we've been set back by the escape. Nick and I have been hounded by police since it happened, local and federal." Veronica explained giving Lincolns hand a squeeze. "What about Kellerman?" I asked. "I haven't seen him since… No doubt he's around though." She answered still bothered by what she had seen in the alley. "What have they been saying about the escape?" Scofield asked eager to hear what the rumors were. "Don't you guys watch or read the news?" Veronica asked. "The news is better when it's not about you." I said. "Well, they are baffled by it really. You two," she said pointing at Sucre and Scofield "are being considered the "masterminds" behind it all. Of course that was expected after they found the hole in your cell." Veronica said. "Hey! Mike's the mastermind, not me. If we got caught, I'm rattin you out man!" He joked. Scofield said nothing, he just smirked. "I hate to say it Mike, but I'm proud of you! I still can't believe you pulled it off. The planning alone is ridiculously complicated, not to mention the lengths you went to do this." Veronica praised. "I think that it's safe to say that you are the hero of inmates across the nation." She added smiling. "Yeah, man. Maybe we should set you up a fan club or something." C-Note teased. "Ha Ha, very funny." Scofield grumbled, obviously unimpressed.

"So, Mr. Franklin, what do you want to do with your last day in the good U.S. of A?" I asked C-Note as I cleared the rest of the dishes from the table. "I just want to lie around, play some b-ball if ya'll are up to it… Give Sink a chance to redeem himself from the game last night." He replied with a smile. "Any time, anywhere, brother." Lincoln said smoothly. In about five seconds the room was testosterone free. "Wow," Veronica started "I didn't think Westmoreland could move that fast." "You'd be surprised. He may be an old man but he's young at heart… He's a good guy… They all are." I said. "What about the one who did that to you?" She asked in a concerned tone, gesturing to my injured mid section. I scoffed "I hardly consider him a man… More like a monster, and a cowardly one at that." I said each word dripping with hatred. "What exactly happened? You look like hell and there is a tension around this place thicker than I have _ever_ experienced." Veronica asked with concern. I took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened. I told her about me ordering T-Bag to stay away from L.J., about T-Bag attacking me, Sucre serving as my knight in shining armor, Brandon and his boys taking T-Bag away, Sucre threatening to tell everyone what happened, about my little outburst, L.J. feeling guilty, and my conversation with Lincoln.

"And here we are now." I finished, wincing as I stretched my side. "God… When did things become so difficult? You know, I took for granted all those nights that I slept soundly and felt safe. Now I don't even feel safe when I'm awake… This thing, it's too big Cali. Nick was right when he said that this didn't end with stopping Lincolns' execution. We're not going to be able to clear his name, let alone blow this whole Ecofield thing open. Not without some concrete evidence… Something that they can't cover up." She said in a defeated tone. I hated seeing my sister that way. She was always so strong, so optimistic. I began to loathe myself for skipping town when I did, knowing now that she had been feeling this way the entire time "I know, V… Honestly, I don't care about clearing Lincoln's name. I just want to get him, L.J. and Scofield out of the country as soon as possible. Once that's done we'll work on blowing this all open. I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit back and let this happen so someone else. I don't care if the Vice President is the ring leader… No one should have to go through what we have!" I said reaching over and grabbing her hand. " Cal… Thank you…For coming back. I was sure that you had washed your hands of Chicago… of us, when you left. You didn't have to come back; I don't exactly know why you left, but I know that you had your reasons… I'm sorry that I doubted you and treated you the way I did when you said that Lincoln was innocent. I should have at least taken the time to hear you out…" She said sorrowfully. "You know, I was pissed when you just up and left, but Michael… Michael was worried sick! He was running around asking everyone he could think of if they'd seen you or if you'd ever mentioned leaving. He called me everyday, sometimes three times, asking if I'd heard anything. After about the first month he stopped calling, then, on the rare occasions that I saw him he would ask, and then pretend like it was nothing when I said no. But it was something, Cal. I could see it in his eyes, in his face… Four years is a long time Cali, and with no word! For all we knew you could have been dead somewhere! We _never _knew, Cali and we wanted to, we _needed _to!" She shouted angrily fighting fiercely to hold back her tears.

I didn't blame her for being angry, I didn't blame her for yelling at me… I deserved it! I had asked for it the day I took off. I'd been selfish; instead of handling things maturely I ran away, only interested in dulling my own pain and failing miserably at that. I was ashamed; it wasn't until Veronica said this that I realized just how selfish I had been.

I sat at the table staring at my hands through blurry eyes when Veronica turned around to face me and realized that I was crying. "Oh God, Cal!" She exclaimed breathlessly as she rushed around the table and knelt at my side. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to…" She began. "No. I'm sorry, V. I'm sorry that I left, I'm sorry that I worried you… I'm sorry that I hurt you! I never meant to cause anyone pain. I'm so sorry!" I finished crying harder than I had ever cried before as my big sister, the only blood relative who didn't discard me, comforted me, telling me that it would be okay.


	39. Chapter 39

Hey Everyone! I hope that you are enjoying the story. Please let me know if you like it. After all I am writing it for you! I'm open to any suggestions, questions, anything. If there's something you're curious about or would like to see happen drop me a line and I'll see what I can do!

Fallen #39

Veronica and Nick had settled into the house, along side the rest of us. Veronica and I would be sharing my room. We decided that it would be better not to subject each other to any kind of craziness that would ensue with all the men upstairs. We had managed to talk the guys into bring down one of the extra beds from upstairs and putting it in my room replacing a large desk that I wasn't using in order to make way. They objected at first but I just had to send them on a little guilt trip and the next think I know the job is done. Cheap shot? Maybe, but hey it got the job done!

"Are you sure you have everything?" I asked looking over C-Notes few possessions that sat upon the kitchen table as he prepared to leave. "Yes." He replied with a sigh, hoping that I would have gathered that much information the first few times I asked him. "And are you sure you don't want me to take him? If you get caught… Well, I don't need to tell you what will happen if you get caught." I said to Nick, who insisted that he take C-Note to his awaiting plane. "Yes, I'm sure and we won't get caught. It's a forty minute drive there and back. Plus, there are like five houses between here and there." He answered.

C-Note said his good-byes to his fellow escapees, taking a few extra minutes with Scofield. I could only imagine that he was thanking him for all he had done, even if he had done it all only to save Lincolns life. C-Note wouldn't have had it any other way. "Take it easy, man." Lincoln said giving him a quick hug. "You know I will… Stay outta trouble yeah? All of ya." He replied. Everyone gave him the "Me trouble?" look along with some laughter. "Well, lets get you movin." I said grabbing the smaller of his bags off of the table and heading for the door after Nick. C-Note said one last good-bye to the group before following Nick and I outside.

I opened the back door of Nick's car and set the bag inside, leaving the door open so C-Note could do the same with his duffle bag. "Well," he said with a sigh "I've never been much for good-byes or thank yous so… Thanks for everything." "It was my pleasure. When you get to your hotel I want you to give me a call. Just so I know that the trip went as planned." I said with a smile. "Got it." He replied. For a moment we stood in silence and then he pulled me into a gentle hug. "Take care of yourself okay? Those yahoo's too! And take it easy on Mikey; he cares a lot about you ya know… Give it a chance." He whispered to me. I liked C-Note; I was really going to miss him. A few minutes later I stood in the driveway, the rest on the back porch, watching them drive away. This may sound silly, but I felt better when all of us were together. In the same vicinity at least. It was like if something went wrong I might be able to do something about it. As soon as Nick and C-Note drove away, whatever happened to Mr. Benjamin M. Franklin was entirely out of my hands.

The house was silent after they left. It was obvious that we all feared the worst, and wouldn't feel better until Nick returned to tell us that all our worry had been for nothing. I had spoken to Brandon's Uncle about getting Westmoreland to his daughter and about getting Sucre and Maricruz together somewhere that was not in the U.S. where they would be safe. I sat at a small card table in the basement/rec. room, writing some plans and thoughts down in my notebook as I munched on some ice. I was still considerably upset from my earlier conversation with Veronica and on top of that was the stress and worry of C-Note being gone. So needless to say I wasn't in the best of moods.

"They say that's bad for your teeth." Scofield said as he took a seat next to me. "You know what else they say?" I asked as I continued writing. "What?" he asked with a chuckle, expecting this to be our first civil conversation in years. "That armed robbery is bad for your rep." I replied venomously as I slammed my notebook shut and stood to leave the room. "Come on Cal, don't be like that." Veronica lectured from the couch, in hopes of keeping the peace. "You know what Veronica? You have _no _clue what this is about so how about you stay out of it?" I snapped. "No one knows what _this _is about Cali! I'm not so sure _you_ even know!" Scofield said in a threatening tone as he stood. If looks could kill the world would have one less Michael Scofield. "_No one_ knows what this is about? Bullshit! Do you think that I spent four years of _my _life ignoring who I was and where I came from for _nothing?"_ I asked incredulously, completely aware that all eyes were now on me and I didn't give a damn! "The only person who _ever _had faith in me was sentenced to die for a crime he didn't commit. I lost my family, my friends, all because I wouldn't give up on a "killer"!" I exclaimed before turning an accusing finger to my sister. "It should have been you." I said darkly "_You _should have been the one to believe him! But all you could do was sit around and bitch about him being a "liar" and how I had no common sense if I couldn't see that! And then _you_" I said turning to Scofield. "You show up at my apartment completely plastered, saying that you couldn't move past Lincoln's conviction as long as I said that he was innocent. The last thing you said to me was "He's guilty as sin, Cali! Every time I hear you say he's not, it breaks my heart… Even _you _should be able to see what's right in front of you!" I said recounting the last conversation I had with anyone before I left Chicago, anger building up with every word I remembered. There was a silence that seemed to last forever. "Cali, I was _drunk!_ I didn't know what I was saying! You know me well enough to have ignored what I was saying." Scofield said in an apologetic tone as he made his way toward me. "No, Michael" I said putting a hand up to stop him from coming any closer. "I _knew _you well enough to know that the things you say when you're drunk are the things you don't have the guts to say when you're sober." I finished in a creepily calm tone before making my way anywhere that wasn't where I currently was.


	40. Chapter 40

I am so sorry for the delay in updating! I have had some mad writers block with this story so if you have any ideas or suggestions I'm all ears! I want to thank you all for reading and fore reviewing. It really means a lot to know that my writing isn't all for nothing. **Also, this chapter as well as possible two after will be a flash back.** So enjoy and keep reading and messaging me!

P.S. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit spastic! Also forgive any spelling/grammar errors!

Fallen #40

**Flashback 4 yrs Michael's POV**

"Hello?" she answered tiredly. "Hey, did I wake you?" I asked "Why, Mr. Scofield shouldn't you be in a meeting right about now?... And no you didn't wake me." She answered with a laugh. "Good. Luckily for you, the meeting was canceled." I replied smoothly. "Oh, yeah? Why's that?" she inquired "Why is it lucky for you, or why was it cancelled?" I replied. "Both." She said. "It was cancelled because Dave's wife went into labor and it is lucky for you because you get to go to lunch with me." I answered with a smirk. "Full of ourselves aren't we?" She asked her words drenched in sarcasm. I chuckled, "You know you love me! Plus, you won't turn down a free meal." "Are you calling me fat?" She asked angrily. "What? No! I just meant…" I blubber trying to dig my way out of yet another hole. "I know what you meant, Mike. After all these years you're still too easy to rile up!" She teased. "Yeah, yeah… So, are you gonna buzz me up or what?" I asked leaning against the building, waiting to hear that all familiar buzz.

"You're here already?" She asked in surprise. "Would I ask you to buzz me up of I wasn't?" I replied. "Smartass" She grumbled as she buzzed me up. I grabbed the knob of the oak door and pulled. I entered the lobby, forgoing the elevator and heading straight for the stairs. I only took the stairs when I was talking to Cali on the phone as I was heading to her apartment. I used to not know why. Now I do. I only did it so I could talk to her for even a moment more. "So where do you want to go for lunch?" I asked as I slowly made my way up the stairs. "You pick, you're paying!" She said with one of the laughs I seldom heard come from her these days. "I always pick" I whined as I reached the second floor. "You _always _pay." She retorted matter of factly. "Yeah, well it makes me feel manly." I replied. "If you say so… So, you just show up at my place, how do you know that I want to go to lunch with you?" She asked, she was smiling, I could hear it. "I just know" I replied as I knocked on her door. I listened as she slowly turned the door knob, slowly opening the door. "I mean look at me! Who wouldn't want to spend time with this?" I joked as she stood in front of my shaking her head, cell phone still at her ear. "Can't argue with that!" she laughed "I'm hanging up now." She finished as she slowly shut her phone. I soon followed suit. "Hey" I said pocketing my cell. "Hey" she said with a smirk as she leaned against the door frame.

"So, when are you going to let me buy lunch?" she asked from across the table. "When Hell freezes over." I replied taking a drink of my ice tea. "Oh, come one, Michael! We have known each other for what? Oh yeah like our whole lives, and you _never_ let me pay!" She argued. "Cal, we've been through this" I began calmly "Yesterday in fact! I don't mind paying, I like to." I said honestly, finishing my tea. She just leaned back, crossed her arms over her chest and look at me. "What?" I laughed. "I don't get it!" She exclaimed shaking her head. "Get what?" I asked confused. "You." She said almost in a timid manner. "What?" I asked, more confused now than ever. "I mean look at you! You're successful, smart, good looking. You're a structural engineer for Gods sake!" She said tossing her hands slightly. "So?" I asked having no idea where this was coming from. "So, why are you spending damn near all of your free time with _me?_" She asked in a genuinely curious tone. "I mean, it's not that I don't like spending time with you. It's just… you're better than me Michael… You _deserve_ better! You should be out there looking for some woman lawyer or something! Not waiting around for some _waitress._" She finished sadly, looking at her hands as they rested on the table. I sighed, Veronica had an idea that this might happen. She said Cali felt this way. I just never believed her. "I'm not better than you, Cal. I'm not out there looking for some "woman lawyer" because that's not what I want… I don't have to be waiting for you, you know? I mean we could…" I started gently. Thus far pursuing a relationship with Cali had been a losing battle. "I know, Michael… I know. It's just… I don't want to risk losing what we have. I already lost Lincoln, Veronica and I hardly speak… I don't want to loose you too." She said solemnly. I reached across the table and gently took her hand. "Look at me, Cali." I said gently but with force. Slowly, she raised her head and our blue eyes locked. "I know that you're scared about us. I understand that! I will never hurt you and I most certainly will never leave you! You're always selling yourself short and I hate that! Everyone sees how great you are except for you. You're way too hard on yourself… You work to hard." I said. "I'm not working to hard. If anything I could be working harder." She replied "Cali, you work all day at Bronsons, and then you come and fight a losing battle!" I exclaimed. "Losing battle?" She asked in a confused tone. "Trying to convince anyone who will listen that Lincoln is innocent! The only time you're not working or defending him is when you're with me. Even then I know that it's on your mind!" I said having no idea how that comment would change my life.

She leaned back and scoffed "That's what this is about isn't it? This isn't about _us_, it's not about me and Lincoln, this is about _you_ being right! All this time you have been talking about how we _should _be, not how we _are_. Why can't you accept that we will _never_ be how you think we _should _be? You want to know _why _we will _never _be that way? Because _I _will _not _compromise what I believe in for anyone. That includes you. And if you wanted us to be together you would respect that! So tell me Michael, the guys are work givin you shit about me supporting a "murderer"? Is that why every conversation that we have had since his conviction ends up with you asking me to turn my back on him?" She asked in anger, I had never seen her this mad. "I'm not asking you to turn your back on him, Cali." I said trying to calm her down. "Good… Because I'm the only one who hasn't!" She spat in a dangerous tone, slapping a twenty dollar bill on the table, grabbing her jacket and storming out into the rain.

It took a moment for what just happened to sink in. The second it did I darted outside to bring her back. "Cali! Come on, Cali! I'm sorry alright." I begged as I walked behind her, grabbing the attention of everyone within ear shot. However, my pleading had no effect. She just kept on walking, like I wasn't even there. I stood deflated and soaking wet on the cold sidewalk, wishing that either she wouldn't be so damn stubborn, or that I wouldn't care!


	41. Chapter 41

Once again I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I have been busy with doctors' appointments and school work. I want to thank all of you who reviewed! You know who you are ;) You guys rock! I write for you guys so any input it's greatly appreciated. This chapter is a continuation of the last, meaning that it is also a flash back chapter. I have a few more of them after this one. So Thanks for reading, keep the reviews coming, and mostly enjoy! Also this is like 5 pages typed in word so sorry if it's too long! Oh yeah sorry if it's hard to read!

Fallen

After the argument Michael went home. This altercation with Cali bothered him more than usual. This wasn't the first argument that they had about Lincoln, but this one bothered Michael something fierce. And much to his dismay, he couldn't figure out why. He was confused, angry and worn out. So he did what he always did when he needed to clear his mind and get away from it all. He went to the roof. He looked out across Chicago admiring the scene. He didn't care that it was raining… He hardly noticed the cold drops.

Cali's P.O.V

"You know that I appreciate your business, Don. But this ain't gonna fix your problems." I chuckled. "I know… But it sure as hell makes me feel better, for a little anyway." I replied, saying the last part under my breath. After the catastrophe that was lunch with Michael, I took off to Randy's. I met Randy when I was 16. You know the saying "Old habits die hard"? Well, it's true. You see I met Randy a week after I left detox. After overdosing at Lincolns I promised him that I would go to rehab and get off of the pain killers and heroin. I did my time and came out saying "I'll never touch the stuff again!" And I didn't, I just switched drugs. I was a purple sticky punch kind of girl if you know what I mean. And if you don't, I'm referring to marijuana. It became my drug of choice the second I stepped out of those doors. And Randy, well Randy is my dealer. "Linc would kill me if he knew about this ya know!" Randy exclaimed from across the table. "Yeah, well I don't think you've got anything to worry about there." I replied slowly as I took another hit. "You're forgetting one thing… Scofield ain't behind bars." He added. "So?" I asked as I exhaled. "So, if your boy finds out that I've been supporting your habit, I'm as good as dead." Randy explained. I chuckled at the image of Michael kickin scrawny little Randy's ass. "First off, he's not my boy. Secondly he's not the violent type." I replied still chuckling. Randy shook his head as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, taking a long drag. "No, but he's the have my ass arrested type." He said through the cloud of smoke as he waved his hands around. I laughed, he was right; Michael would have him arrested if he found out. "Yeah he would." I replied smiling "You don't have anything to worry about, it's not like I'm planning on talking to him any time soon." I said as I stretched out on the floor. The room was screaming with silence for what seemed like ever, and then Randy broke it. "Don," he said, he rarely called me Cali "I know you don't want to hear this. Hell, I don't want to say it! Scofield doesn't tell you that Linc's guilty to piss you off… He says it because it's true" I shot up at his words ready to fight when he put his hands up indicating to me to keep my mouth shut and that he wasn't finished. "I know you don't want to believe it, I don't want to either, Linc was my friend too, but I have to believe it… Scofield is a good guy, sure every time I've seen him he does nothing but give me the evil eye but I have heard enough about him to know that he's cool. He just wants you to be safe and happy, because like it or not, dudes got it bad. And so do you Cali." This was the most insightful thing I had ever heard come from Randys' mouth. Usually he just listened to me bitch, gave me what I came for, and I'd be on my way. I opened my mouth to protest but decided against it. He hadn't told me anything that I didn't already know, he just told me what I didn't want to hear. I both hated and loved him for that. I took a deep breath and stood. "How much do I owe you? $50?" I asked as I slipped my hand into my jeans pocket. He just shook his head in frustration because I wouldn't pursue the topic any further but also as an answer to my question. "Naw, this one's on the house." He said. I nodded my thanks and reached a hand out for the bag of "sanity". He placed the bag in my hand but clamped a calloused hand over my manicured one. "You gotta move past this Cal. Linc's in the Pen, you can't change that. Don't throw everything you have left away because of that." He said as he stood and pulled me into a hug. I weakly hugged him back as I held back tears. "I already have" I said. I quickly kissed him on the cheek, pulled myself out of his grasp and headed back out into the rain.

Michael's P.O.V

"Hello?" I asked, putting an end to the ringing of my cell phone. "What the hell are you doing on the roof in the rain man?" The voice asked in mock disgust. "Hey Kevin, how do you know where I am?" I asked as I gazed out into the grey sky. "Dude! I've been waiting outside your apartment calling your home phone for like 10 minutes! Then I saw your stupid ass trying to drown yourself up there! You didn't forget about our plans did you?" Kevin asked incredulously. "Plans?" I thought, "What plans?". "Uh, no of course not" I replied. "You're such a liar Scofield! Remember, we're supposed to pick up Sean and meet Jeremy at the Hub… Just us guys… Remember?" Kevin explained. "Shit! I completely forgot!... I'm not really feeling up to it right now." I said hoping that just once Kevin would give me a break. "Another fight with Cali huh?" Kevin asked in an amused tone. "Surprised?" I asked. Kevin laughed "No. Isn't it like a daily occurrence?" He asked. "Never used to be." I replied miserably. I could hear Kevin sigh on the other end of the phone. "Hate to break it to ya Mike, but not much is like it used to be… Hey! I know what'll cure ya! Happy hour at the Hub with the boys. So get your ass in that apartment, put some dry clothes on and be in my car in 5 minutes." And with that he hung up. Figuring that some time with the boys might do him good, Michael took Kevins advice and headed back to his apartment. Leaving a trail of water in his wake.

Two hours later

The Hub was roaring. There were people everywhere, of course that was expected for a Friday night. "You've lost your damn mind man! Goin' through all this trouble for _some girl._" Jeremy exclaimed as he shoved a complimentary pretzel in his mouth. Michael shook his head as he took another swig of his beer. "I don't 'go through all this trouble for _some girl._" He quoted with slurred words. "Yeah, he goes through all this shit for _the girl._" Sean teased. "Shut up man!" Michael exclaimed as he punched Sean in the arm. "Oww" Sean whined. "So what makes this argument any different that the others, Mike? You never tried to drown your sorrows before." Kevin said, as he finished off his coke. He was the designated driver for the night. "I'm not 'drowning my sorrows'. In case you forgot you ordered me out tonight… It was different this time because… she was right." He finished quietly. "About Lincoln?" Kevin asked in astonishment, Lincoln was guilty, everyone knew that… Everyone but Cali. Michael shook his head "About me… Every argument that Cali and I have gotten into isn't about her being wrong… It's always been about me being right. I try to make her realize that because I don't… I hate being "wrong" in her eyes. I want her to believe that Lincoln's guilty because I _know_ that he is. I want her to think like me I guess." He finished drunkenly, a little unsure of what he was saying or why he was saying it. "She just feels like she owes him something. We've all seen the evidence. Lincoln's guilty as sin. End of story." Sean replied. Everyone nodded their agreement while Jeremy ordered another round.

Half an hour later the table was littered with peanut shells, pretzel crumbs, shot glasses, and beer mugs. Surrounding the filthy table were three very drunk young men and one sober designated driver. Jeremy had taken a cab to the Hub, but Kevin decided to drop him off. It was on the way anyway. All four of them piled in Kevins car and headed to Jeremys, then took off to Seans. "You need some help getting to the door Seany?" Kevin joked from the drivers' seat. "I can make it thank you! And don't call me 'Seany'". Sean replied making a face. "Alright man. Take it easy." Kevin replied as Sean shut the car door and stumbled to his house, fumbled with his key, and finally entered. "Alright, Mike off to your place." Kevin said to his last passenger. Michael sat quietly in the passenger seat, eyes fixed on the asphalt that seemed to fly past his window. "Kev, I gotta see her." He suddenly said. "Cali?" Kevin asked already knowing the answer. "Yes, I have to make sure that she's alright, I need to tell her that she was right about me!" Michael slurred. Kevin sighed "Mike, you've got a bad track record with Cal as is. You show up at her place at this time of night as drunk as you are things will only get worse." He tried to reason with his inebriated friend. "Ok fine. I'll just drive myself there from my place" He said knowing that there was no way that Kevin would allow it. "Fine!" Kevin grumbled as he set in the direction of Cali's apartment. Knowing only one thing… This isn't going to end well.


	42. Chapter 42

Two in one night! Be proud ya'll! Again thanks for reading, keep the reviews coming and forgive me if it's hard to read and or any grammer/spelling errors! Enjoy!

Fallen #42

Kevin slowly pulled up to the entrance of Cali's building. "Here we are, brother." He said as he opened his door and Michael did the same. By now the rain has ceased and it was starting to look like it might be a nice night. Well, what was left of night anyway, considering that it was almost 2a.m. Manny, the rent-a-cop for Cali's building was a man in his mid-20's had become fairly well acquainted with Michael and Kevin since they visited Cali often, Kevin not as much as he used to. "What are you two doing here at 1:30 in the morning?" Manny asked as he approached Kevin, who was leaning against his car and Michael who stood staring at the enormous building before him. "Romeo here has come to confess his love." Kevin teased as his gestured to his drunken buddy. "Hey Manny." Michael greeted, completely oblivious to the teasing. As Manny drew near the smell of alcohol assaulted his senses. "Hey Mike." He said patting him on the shoulder as he leaned on the car next to him, mimicking Kevin who was on Michaels other side. Michael took a deep breath and headed for the now unguarded door. During the day you had to be buzzed up or have a key, at night Manny or another guard would be watching the door. Kevin and Manny watched as he slowly approached the building and disappeared into the lobby. "Liquid courage?" Manny asked with a chuckle. Kevin laughed "How'd you guess?" he asked. "Blood shot eyes, the smell, and the fact that he's showing up here now. Cali seemed pissed when she got home earlier; she was pretty out of it as well." Manny replied. Kevin just nodded. He didn't need anyone to explain to him why she had seemed that way, he was well aware of Calis' history of drug use. It was only then that he realized that her drug use was anything but history.

Calis POV

I was sitting in the middle of my living room floor, surrounded by a wide variety of newspaper clippings, police reports, witness statements, and various other documents that I shouldn't have had. In the middle of my mess was a bundle of envelopes held together by a rubber band. It was a pile of every letter or note I have ever received from Lincoln, from before and after his incarceration. Recently the letters from him had been few and far between. I don't think that he knew that I knew why he hadn't been sending me as many as before. But I knew. Michael had complained about my crusade to prove Lincolns innocence and Lincoln agreed to become less and less involved in my life until I had forgotten about him completely. Not only was that impossible it was not an option.

I was reading an article about Lincolns arrest for about the millionth time when there came a knock on my door. I glanced at the clock, 1:45a.m. "Who would be here this late?" I thought. I did a quick check to make sure that all of my paraphernalia and illegal substances were out of sight and got up to answer the door. I peeked through the peep hole, surprised to see Michael leaning up against the wall on the other side of the hall. I unlocked the chain, deadbolt, and door knob and slowly opened the door. For a second Michael just leaned against the wall, eyes shut. Just as I was about to speak he opened one eye and asked to come in. I nodded and took a couple steps back, allowing him entrance into my home.

I could tell by the way he was walking, and the way he smelled, that he had been drinking. Not only was I still upset about earlier, the fact that he showed up at my place at damn near 2a.m. drunk only infuriated me further. "What are you doing here Michael?" I asked as I shut the door. "You were right… I don't want you to believe that Lincoln is innocent, because I don't believe that he is." He began as he paced my living room. I sighed I didn't have the energy or patience for this. "Michael… It's late, you're obviously drunk and chances are you won't remember any of this in the morning. So you have two options, I can call you a cab or you can crash here, but we are _not _having this conversation right now." I said as I moved into my small kitchen. "No. See we _are _having this conversation right now, Cal. You owe me that! After leaving me to make an ass out of myself earlier today… Besides, I'm not drunk!" He said in a raised voice. "You may have made an ass out of yourself earlier but you sure as hell didn't need _any_ help in that department!" I exclaimed as I emerged from my kitchen. "And don't give me that "I'm not drunk" shit. You reek of the Hub and a twelve pack!" I said angrily. "Whatever. I didn't come here to fight with you some more." He sighed as he walked toward me. You know that saying "Leave enough space for God"? Well, obviously Michael has never heard that one.

"I'm sorry that you think that Lincoln is a good guy. He's got a good heart but he took a mans life Cali! And for what? To pay off 90 grand in drug debt. Is that worth killing somebody?" He said placing a hand on my hip. Instantly I grabbed his hand and removed it from my body and took a couple steps back, dropping his hand. "How can you say that! He is your _brother _Michael! After everything he did for you, and you _abandon _him! He is no murderer Michael!" I spat venomously. "After all he did for me? Oh yeah! We bonded real well while he was beating the hell out of me! There are only two people that Lincoln ever helped! Himself and _you_. You're enabling him Cali. As long as you feed him this "I believe you" bullshit he's going to keep claiming his innocence." He spat equally as venomous. "Are you blaming me for your shitty relationship with Lincoln?" I asked incredulously. "Because if you are, I think you had better rethink things. I'm pretty sure that your relationship problems with your brother are a direct result of your "holier than thou" attitude toward him!" I yelled. "I _do not_ have a 'holier than thou' attitude toward him!" Michael retorted lamely. I laughed angrily "Oh please, Michael! You've always acted like Lincoln was below you… Yeah, he's made some mistakes. Who hasn't? You're not perfect either, Mike… You know what I think bothers you the most? I think that you're afraid that people look at you differently because of Lincoln. Because your brother _supposedly_ offed Steadman. You're afraid that it's going to be high school all over again. That you will be outcasted because of your brother, the criminal." I said darkly. I would be surprised if half of my building hadn't woke up from all the screaming. "You want the truth, Cali? I'll give it to you. Lincoln killed Terrance Steadman in cold blood. That's not easy for me to say. He is my brother and I envy the faith you have in him. I have to move on with my life, Cali and so do you." He said as he advanced toward me once more, stopping only inches away. "He's guilty as sin, Cal. Every time I hear you saw otherwise it breaks my heart! Even _you_ should be able to see what's right in front of you!"

I won't lie. His words cut me. The way he said "Even _you_ should be able to see what's right in front of you." It sounded like he was questioning my intelligence. And I'm not so sure that he wasn't. But the thing that bothered me most was that he made it sound like I was holding him back. That I was the reason he couldn't move on. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt the only people that I had left. My interpretation of Michaels words told me that I was doing just that.

We stood in silence for what seemed like years. Michael waiting for me to say something; me wishing that I could disappear. Then it hit me; that's exactly what I needed to do. Disappear. I quickly rushed past Michael, grabbed my jacket, my wallet, and my stash. "Call a cab, Michael." I said as I walked past him once more; this time heading out the door. "Kevin's waiting outside." He replied standing where I left him. I gave no reply, just headed out the door, leaving it open, hoping that he would get the hint that I wanted him out of my apartment.

When I got to the lobby I could see Manny and Kevin leaning against Kevins, engaging in a conversation the topic of which I cared nothing about. "Hey, Cali." Kevin greeted as I walked closer to them. I grabbed a cigarette from my pack, out it in my mouth and lit the cancer stick. "Get his drunk ass out of my apartment." I ordered angrily before taking a left down the side walk.


	43. Chapter 43

7

First off I am sooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I got hit with a case of writers block and a ton of homework on top of that. I just have to say that you guys are the best! I LOVE getting reviews so keep those babies comin! Anyway this is another flashback; I'm hoping to have only this one and two others that are flashbacks. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and keep reading and reviewing! Oh yeah FYI this is like 3 pages front and back hand written so if this chapter turns into a novel I'm sorry!

Fallen #43

"Maybe you should think about this for a while; sleep on it." Jen said from the other side of her glass kitchen table. Slowly, I exhaled a thick cloud of therapeutic smoke. "I'm done thinking about it. I'm doing it… tonight." I finished taking another hit. "Don't you think this is a rash decision? I mean Cal, maybe you should think about this when you're not stoned!" Jen exclaimed to which I replied with a laugh. "I have thought about this, Jen. And now I've made my decision and I'm doing this tonight… You don't have to help me." I said to tired to fight with anyone anymore. I stood and sighed "I just wanted to let someone know what was going on so no one reported me as missing or thought I had died or something." I said as I put my paraphernalia back in my little bag. Jen looked at me questioningly for a moment, as if trying to determine if I was really going to do it. She sighed "Where are you going to put your stuff?" I fought to keep a smirk from appearing on my face, I could always count on Jen. "I don't really have much. My apartment was furnished when I got it so really all that's in it that belongs to me are my clothes and a few knick knacks. Obviously I'm taking the clothes, as for the knick knacks, I don't know. Maybe I'll just leave 'em, there nothing spectacular anyway." I replied slipping on my denim jacket. "I'll store your stuff here, Cal… I'll help you pack too." Jen said as she too stood and grabbed a jacket. I smiled and walked over to her and embraced her tightly. "Thank you".

Next Morning Michael's POV

Beeping… What the hell is that beeping! Slowly, I opened my eyes, immediately regretting doing so as the sun hit them. My head was reeling I _really _over did it last night. I pulled the covers up over my head as I tried to recall the events of the night before. The last thing I remember was telling Kevin to take me to Cali's. All I could do now was pray that he said "No" and took my drunken ass home. I desperately need aspirin, but the pain was paralyzing. "UGH!" I groaned as my phone began to ring. I stretched a newly tattooed arm out from under the covers, briefly searching for the receiver. "Hello?" I asked in a miserable tone through the sheet. "Michael, she's gone!" the frantic voice said. "Who's gone?" I asked confused and hung-over as I tried to focus on anything but the throbbing in my head. "Cali is gone!" Veronica cried. Suddenly, my pain disappeared. "What do you mean "gone"?" I asked fearing the worst. "Her apartment is empty!" She replied with a sniffle. "Are you still there?" I asked trying to hide my worry… For Veronica's sake. As I slipped on a pair of dirty jeans. "Yes" she replied. "I'll be right there." I nearly screamed into the phone, hanging it up immediately, grabbing the closest shirt, shoes and my keys and bolting for the door.

3rd person

A trip that normally lasted 15 minutes on a good traffic day, took Michael barely 6 minutes on a congested Chicago Saturday. He came to a screeching halt in front of Cali's apartment, slammed the car into park and headed for the door. Once he reached the door he buzzed Cali's apartment. "Who is it?" Veronica's voice crackled over the intercom. "It's me!" he replied hurriedly. There was a buzz and then a click, Michael grabbed the handle and threw the door open and ran inside. As usual he didn't use the elevator. However, this time he took the stairs not so he could hear Cali's voice a little while longer, this time it was because he couldn't risk waiting for the damn thing. He ran up the concrete stairs, leaping two and sometimes three at a time. Before he had even realized it he had made it to the third floor. He was bent double, hands on his knees, fighting desperately for air as he rapped his knuckles on the door to D17. "Are you okay?" Veronica asked as she stared at him still bent over. "Where is she?" He asked breathlessly as he finally stood and entered the apartment, heading for the bedroom. Veronica followed "I don't know. I called her landlord, he's coming over." She replied as she led Michael to the dining room and emptied her coffee cup and got him some water. He sat down, still out of breath drinking the water gratefully. "Why would she just up and leave? And leave all her furniture here?" Michael asked finally able to breath. Veronica sat down opposite him and replied "I don't know… I hadn't talked to her for a couple of weeks. I was just stopping by to tell her that Mom and Dad are moving to Florida. I buzzed her for ten minutes and got nothing so I came up with the spare." She explained. "You have a spare key?" Michael asked half in confusion half in envy. Veronica nodded slowly. "She gave it to me when we were… on better terms. Anyway, I came up, came in, and found it like this… empty." She finished. Michael was confused "Her landlord hasn't heard from her?" he inquired. "No" Veronica replied shaking her head "He said that the last time he saw her was when he came by to collect rent a couple of weeks ago… When did you see her last?" She asked with genuine interest. Michael sighed, his head was throbbing, he felt like he was going to throw up and the last thing he wanted to do was recall his last meeting with Cali… Or at least what he _thought_ was their last meeting. "We had lunch yesterday. Which was a disaster by the way." He said glumly. "What happened?" Veronica ventured knowing that Michael was in no condition to recollect the events of five minutes ago let alone 24 hours. "I'd rather not." Michael began as he plopped his head onto his arms as they rested on the table.

The apartment fell silent. It was almost as if you could hear the silence echo through it. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, causing Veronica to jump and Michael to groan and grab his head. Veronica crossed the room in a second and slowly opened the door to reveal a man in his mid 50's with salt and pepper hair and the aged face of a man who in his prime was undoubtedly a lady killer. "Ms. Donovan." He said as he extended his hand. Veronica took his hand and shook it "Thank you for getting here so soon, Mr. Watson." She said grateful that the man cared enough about his tenants to make the trip across town. "No problem, it's part of my job… Mr. Scofield." He said to Michael with a nod. Michael returned the gesture and waited for Watsons idea about where Cali had gone. They had met once when Michael was visiting and Watson was collecting the rent.

"Well," Watson began "I know that when we talked earlier I told you that I hadn't heard from Cali and I hadn't… Until now." He said as he shuffled through some envelopes that he held pulling out a crisp white envelope with "Jerry Watson" written in the center in Cali's unmistakable cursive writing with her name in the left hand corner. The envelope was new it was clear that Watson hadn't had it for long. "This was in my mail this morning." He said as he handed the open envelope to Veronica.

She studied the envelope searching for any sign that it wasn't from her sister. After failing to find such evidence she snapped her eyes back to the land lord. "Go ahead" he replied giving her the okay to read his mail. Without hesitating Veronica reached into the envelope and pulled out a neatly folded piece of college lined paper dropping a check on the floor. Michael bent low to retrieve the fallen paper. You could always tell which checks belonged to Cali. For as long as Michael had known her he couldn't figure out why she had the checks that she did. They always seemed to be the exact opposite of what Cali stood for, always the mirror image of the things you would have thought that she hated. They were always My Little Pony or some smiley faces. Most people who "knew" her thought that it was just a quirk or that she had been in a weird mood when she ordered them. But those who knew her, really _knew_ her had a different theory. They felt that the check designs were a reflection of the person she used to be. The happy little girl who had no worries. It was her way of reminding herself that she wasn't always angry and bitter, it was her way of keeping the old Cali alive.

If they thought this, they were right. That's exactly what Cali was hoping for, that they would remind her of the child who wanted to become what she wasn't and maybe that would push her to become what she should have been. Something to remind her that she was worthy of the life she had been given. Not that she had wanted to end her life. Quit the contrary. She knew that the pain she felt and the hardships she faced were because of the choices that she had made, and if dealing with the pain was her punishment well then that's what she would do. She would deal.

Finally taking his focus off of the rubber ducky that adorned the checks Michael finally saw the writing. It looked like a regular rent check would. It was from Cali Donovan to Jerry Watson for $600 for… and that's when he saw it. The memo: "Last Months Rent". He felt a nudge and snapped his head to his right. Veronica stood staring silently a worried expression on her face, her right hand held out, empty, with the unfolded letter held out in the other. They made the trade silently, Michael hesitating to look at the letters contents. This is what it read:

"Dear Jerry,

Here's my rent for this month, but take this and buy Nancy something nice.  Sorry it's such short notice. As you will remember the apartment was furnished when I moved in so the furniture stays. I put my key in the apartment's mail box, my sister has the spare. Her number is 435-321-8826; she won't have a problem coughing it up. Thanks for everything Jerry. Give Nancy my love! Take care okay?

Sincerely,

Cali"

"You just got this today?" Veronica asked as Michael stared at the letter. Watson nodded. "Everything is dated with today's date… I don't feel right taking her money for rent she didn't owe. I just figured that I could give it to you and you could give it to her… When you see her next." He immediately wondered if his comment would have been better left unsaid. He had known that Cali and Veronica didn't have the best relationship and the fact that Cali had left without saying a word to her told him that the chances were slim that they would be seeing each other anytime soon.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Michael folded the letter and returned it to it's envelope along with the check. Finally Veronica spoke "No, thank you though… Do as Cali suggested. You and your wife were really good to her… Thank you for that." She finished in a voice just above a whisper barely managing to keep her tears in. "It was our pleasure." Watson replied as he gave Veronica a quick hug and shook Michael hand before heading for the door.

Michael looked on, unsure of what to do or say. He watched the older gentleman walk away as he thought of how the Watsons has treated Cali like family. It started a couple years ago on Thanksgiving when Mrs. Watson stopped by the building when she heard music coming from Cali's apartment. Positive that Cali would be with her family for the holiday Mrs. Watson took it upon herself to find out who was in there. Worst case scenario, some burglar trying to cover up any noise he might be making. Best case was that Cali's family was at her place for a feast and Mrs. Watson could play if off like she just wanted to wish them a happy holiday. However, when she knocked on the door and a pajama clad Cali answered and Mrs. Watson realized that Cali and her family weren't on speaking terms she insisted that Cali come home with her for the holiday. She was persistent and wouldn't take no for an answer so every Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Easter since then it had been Cali Watson to Jerry and Nancy, not Cali Donovan.

Mr.Watson reached the door and pulled. The sight on the opposite side of the door was a surprising one. The four of them stood for what seemed like ages just looking at each other. She stood fidgeting; she hadn't expected to face them so soon. She wasn't ready. She shuffled her feat and cleared her throat. "Hey" she managed to squeak out. "Hey, Jen." Veronica replied.


	44. Chapter 44

Hello lovelies! Thank you for returning once again. Here is part 44 yes another flashback, this one and 45 are going to be the last flashbacks so soon we will be back with our beloved escapees! YAY! Anyway, hope you like it keep readin' and keep reviewing!

Fallen #44

"Where is she?" Michael demanded menacingly, taking a step toward the startled Jen. "What are you talking about?" She asked with unconvincing confusion. "You know damn well what…" Michael yelled only to be cut off by Veronica. "Michael!" She scolded as she grabbed his arm and stepped between him and Jen. "Cali's gone, Jen. Do you know where she is?" she asked kindly, knowing full well that if Cali were going to do something she would tell either Michael or Jen and since Michael was just as clueless as Veronica was she was sure that Jen knew what was going. Jen shifted nervously trying not to look into Veronica or Michaels eyes. She had promised Cali that she wouldn't tell anyone where she had gone and in all the years of knowing Cal, all the promises made, never once had she broken one. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other trying to get comfortable, slowly she raised her head to meet Veronica's eyes. She had known Veronica since day one, they weren't friends necessarily and that separation intensified after the whole Lincoln fiasco, but in all those years of knowing Veronica she had never seen her so worried. Jen could tell that she was hiding her fear, she no doubt, Jen thought felt guilty about the relationship that she and Cali had and now Cali was gone and it was obvious she didn't want Veronica to know where or why she'd gone. Imagine, your own sister, own flesh and blood, running away, and for what? Mainly because you had lost all faith in her. Sure Cali had never told Veronica those exact words but Veronica could figure that one out for her self. "She probably just went to the store." Jen tried to reason miserably. Michael stood seething behind Veronica. Cali was gone and he was certain that the one person who knew where she was was standing in front of him. "Bullshit!" He yelled as he stepped around Veronica and made his way toward Jen. "She's gone and you know where she is and you're _going_ to tell me damnit!" He screamed. His piercing eyes landed on the retreating young woman before him. Jen had known Michael for as long as she'd known Cali. She never thought that he was capable of such anger. And then she looked into his eyes and didn't see anger, but fear. "Please!" He begged barely above a whisper as he grabbed Jens hand as he fought back tears. At that moment she for the first time doubted Cali. Here was this man who so deeply cared for her and she runs away. Sure Cali had made some big mistakes but Jen thought that perhaps her midnight flight to LA was the biggest one she had made. She sighed as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Sure she had promised Cali that she wouldn't tell them where she had gone, but that didn't mean that she couldn't assure them that she was okay. She let out a regretful sigh "She left. I can't tell you where, I promised her that I wouldn't… But I can tell you that she is fine, a little angry and bitter but this is Cali we're talking about here." She finished with a chuckle. "Why?" Michael asked breathlessly. Jen had hoped that he would leave that leaf unturned, but deep down she knew that he would ask. And she knew the answer but she wasn't going to tell him. She would do anything for Cali, including covering up her tracks but she was not going to break _his_ heart for _her._ "I'm sorry, Michael. I can't answer that, you know Cali, she always has her reasons and more often than not the only person they make any sense to is her… I'm sorry, really I am." Jen finished as a tear slid down her face. Michael nodded solemnly, squeezed her hand once more, and left the apartment. "I'm so sorry, V. I couldn't stop her, I should have tried harder!" Jen exclaimed bursting into tears. Veronica made her way to Jen and embraced her tightly, unable to keep her tears under control as well. "Don't apologize, Jen… She chose to go." She soothed, releasing the sniffling Jen and making her way after Michael. She nodded to Mr. Watson who was standing near the door. Once Veronica reached the door she stopped and turned back to the apartment. "Jen?" she asked, voice shaking. "Yeah?" Jen asked, wiping her eyes. Veronica sighed, "She's… She's safe right? She'll be okay?" Jen gave her a sympathetic smile "Yeah, she's safe. She'll be fine, V. Don't worry." Jen assured her. Veronica nodded, took one more look around, and exited the apartment for the last time.


End file.
